Sigue a Tu Destino *EN PAUSA*
by DragoViking
Summary: La habían enviado para ayudarlo con la guerra que se aproximaba, eso era lo que las Nornas del Destino habían indicado, pero… ¿y si había algo más en esa decisión? ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser el destino? ¿Cuál era su destino? Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo… hay que seguir nuestro destino, sea cual sea el final que nos espere… ¿o no?
1. Prologo

**¡DragoViking volvió! Y ustedes se deben estar preguntando: ¿Qué hace DV publicando OTRO fanfic? Bueno pues, la verdad es que yo no tenía planeado esto XD**

 **Verán, este es un reto que me impuso nuestra querida MeimiCaro e.e se suponía que el reto era un one-shot, pero la historia que se me ocurrió está un tanto compleja y me estaba quedando muy larga para un shot, así que, como ella predijo, ¡se convirtió en algo más largo! Eso sí, no planeo que sea tan largo como mis otros fics, quizá no pase de unos cinco o seis capítulos, pero estos tendrán una gran longitud.**

 **En fin. En este fic hablaremos mucho sobre la mitología nórdica, así que espero esto no les aburra mucho XD lo haremos muy dinámico, la verdad MeimiCaro dio justo en el blanco con el tema e.e me encanta la mitología nórdica. Como sea, me estoy alargando demasiado u.u ¡Disfrútenlo! En especial tú amiga mía ;)**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos en completo silencio. El suelo y las paredes de mármol blanco brillaban con la luz que entraba por los ventanales abiertos, los dibujos que habían en las columnas resplandecían por el oro que había en estos; siempre se preguntó que significaban esos dibujos, sus hermanas le decían que describían las guerras del mundo de abajo, pero ella siempre creyó que significaban mucho más que eso.

Después de varios minutos de trayecto, al fin llegó a su destino, una inmensa habitación con una mesa rectangular de mármol blanco y sillas del mismo material en el centro de esta, altos ventanales que, junto a un tragaluz, iluminaban todo el lugar con la luz que entraba por estos.

Sentada, en la silla más grande –que más bien parecía un trono– estaba una mujer de dorados cabellos rizados que le caían por espalda y hombros, portaba un vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura en un costado que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias de cuero que estaban atados con correas que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas; su abdomen y pecho era protegido por una brillante armadura dorada que funcionaba como corsé.

No vestía muy diferente, la diferencia era que ella no portaba ninguna armadura y su vestido era corto hasta las rodillas; incluso su cabello era similar, hebras doradas y levemente rizadas que caían sobre su espalda y hombros; y sus ojos, azules, mientras que los de ella se asemejaban al cielo en un día despejado y cálido, los de esa mujer eran profundos como el océano mismo.

Esos orbes azules que ahora la observaban con severidad desde su posición, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

—Acércate—Demandó la mujer con voz tranquila.

Temerosa avanzó hasta llegar al extremo contrario de la mesa en la que la mujer se encontraba.

— ¿Sabes por qué fuiste llamada?—Cuestionó inclinándose en su asiento para apoyar sus codos sobre el borde de la mesa.

—En realidad no—Logró responder sin titubear.

—Nosotras te lo explicaremos—Resonó una voz por toda la habitación.

Mientras la voz hacía eco en las paredes, a un costado de donde la mujer se encontraba sentada tres figuras comenzaron a hacerse visibles, primero solo fue perceptible una extraña sombra oscilatoria que poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que tomó la forma de tres mujeres de largos vestidos de color verde bosque con capuchas que cubrían su rostro gracias a la oscuridad que esta les brindaba.

Sabía quiénes eran, había leído mucho sobre ellas y sus hermanas le habían contado muchas historias…

—Las **Nornas** del Destino—Susurró sorprendida inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.

Y a pesar de su inclinación logró ver como las tres se quitaban la capucha al mismo tiempo revelando sus rostros.

La primera, una anciana de cabellos plateados y piel tan blanca como el papel; era Urd, la Norna de "lo que ha ocurrido", el destino.

La segunda, una mujer de no más de treinta años de cabello castaño atado y trenzado en un moño alto adornado con un velo verde; esa era Vernandi, la Norna de "lo que ocurre ahora", el presente.

Y la tercera, una joven de entre quince y veinte años, cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros; era Skuld, la Norna de "lo que debería suceder, o es necesario que ocurra", el futuro. Y no solo eso, pues le habían contado que también participaba como Valkiria.

La pregunta ahora era ¿por qué estaban ahí? Y ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

—El destino te ha elegido, Astrid—Habló Urd como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

¿El destino? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Su mirada denotaba confusión, una confusión que era notada por las cuatro presentes… ¿Acaso no pensaban explicarle?

—Irás a **Midgard** —Habló de repente la mujer rubia, **Freyja** , aquella que por mandato de Odín las supervisaba.

¿Al mundo mortal? Imposible…

* * *

 **Freyja:** Diosa del amor y la fertilidad, las valkirias estaban bajo su mando, más la líder de estas era Brunilda. **(¡Casi como Brutilda! xD)**

 **Nornas:** Son dísir (plural de "dís", un espíritu femenino) de la mitología nórdica. Tres de ellas son las principales y son las que se mencionaron al principio y final u.u

 **Midgard:** Así se le llama a la Tierra, esta forma parte de los nueve mundos, cada uno colgando de una rama del árbol de Yggdrasil (el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo). Si han visto las películas de Thor ahí se habla sobre ello XD

* * *

 **Okay, esa es nuestra pequeña introducción e.e espero hacerlo bien con este fic ya que he realizado una gran investigación XD además… aún tengo mis dudas sobre algunas cosas, pero no quería tardar más en entregar este reto e.e y solo puedo decir… ¡Prepárate MeimiCaro! Muy pronto te devolveré el hacha u.u**

 **En fin… Espero esta historia les guste.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Okay, después de mucho tiempo desaparecida, he vuelto con el primer capítulo de este fic u.u en realidad ya lo tenía escrito cuando publiqué el prólogo pero quería estar segura de que era bueno XD**

 **Ok ya, disfrútenlo e.e**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

El clima en Berk nunca era cálido, si bien llegaba a ser húmedo –esa clase de humedad que te provoca gripe al instante–, una humedad fría que terminaba por mojar tu ropa y, por más cerca del fuego que estuvieras, esta no se secaba.

Pero ese día en especial la humedad y el frio abundaban en toda la isla. La noche previa una fuerte tormenta había azotado la costa obligando a todos a refugiarse, algo de lo que ya estaban muy acostumbrados. Berk era así, nevaba la mayor parte del año y el resto era de intensas lluvias; por eso siempre se aseguraban de tener reservas de alimento, uno nunca sabía cuándo podía necesitarlas.

Para el amanecer, cuando la tormenta terminó, el joven Jefe de Berk se dispuso a salir para hacer un conteo de daños. Mientras su gente salía de los refugios y comenzaban a dirigirse a sus casas para revisarlas, él se aventuró a explorar las playas y bosques. No había sido muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que montaba a un dragón.

¿Dragón? Así es, en esa isla, así como en todo el mundo, habitaban dragones; pero solo Berk había sido capaz de entrenarlos y convivir con ellos sin problemas; todo eso gracias a quien ahora era el Jefe de la tribu. Sorprendente, ¿no es así? Desafortunadamente no todos pensaban igual que ellos, de hecho, había sido bastante difícil que ellos pensaran así; un trabajo del cual el Jefe estaba orgulloso pues le costó todo su esfuerzo…y una pierna… ¡Pero el punto no es ese!

Así como había vikingos que eran amigos de los dragones, también existían quienes eran sus enemigos; y Berk en varias ocasiones tuvo la "fortuna" de encontrarse con varios de ellos y nada bueno resultó de eso…

La última vez tuvieron que enfrentarse con un demente que quería gobernar el archipiélago utilizando un ejército de dragones, intentó robarse a todos sus dragones, destruyó gran parte de su isla y provocó la muerte del que, en ese momento, era su Jefe. Y aunque Berk salió victorioso, fue una victoria agridulce considerando lo que perdieron…

De eso ya habían pasado tres años y ahora todo parecía ir mejor… Y he dicho "parecía" pues no era así en realidad…

Pero ya comprenderán eso más adelante, pues la historia apenas comienza, y es por eso la retomaremos en el punto donde nuestro Jefe y su dragón exploraban la isla…

—Muy bien amigo, demos una última vuelta—Indicó el castaño acariciando la frente de su escamoso amigo—; aún no revisamos la playa norte—Dijo para después cambiar la posición de la prótesis de su amigo obligándolo a girar hacia dicha dirección.

Ellos eran Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, actual Jefe de Berk; y Toothless, el Alfa de todos los dragones y posiblemente el último de la especie Night Fury.

Juntos eran prácticamente invencibles, y eran tan unidos que incluso pareciera que se leían la mente en algunas ocasiones. Habían pasado por muchas cosas desde que se conocieron hace ocho años y fueron ellos quienes lograron establecer la paz entre vikingos y dragones; primero en Berk, después en todo el archipiélago –o en la mayor parte de este– y claro, había sido difícil, pero al final lo consiguieron y no podían estar más felices por ello.

—Espera amigo—Detuvo el castaño después de un par de minutos de vuelo sobrevolando la playa—, creo que he visto algo—Señaló indicándole que descendiera.

Una vez que el Night Fury tocó la arena de la playa, el jinete se bajó con rapidez de su espalda; con cautela se acercó hacia lo que había visto, un barco completamente destrozado entre las rocas de la playa,

Temeroso por lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar, le indicó a su amigo permanecer cerca y alerta antes de aventurarse a entrar al destrozado barco en busca de los tripulantes.

El barco era tan pequeño que no necesitó buscar demasiado, además de que la inestabilidad del mismo no le permitiría avanzar mucho en su interior; pero, volviendo a lo de antes, no fue necesario buscar mucho pues, frente a él y en el suelo, se encontraba una chica aparentemente inconsciente.

No dudó ni un segundo en tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos para sacarla del barco, lo hizo despacio mientras intentaba apaciguar su nerviosismo; sabía que no era buena idea moverla pues podría estar herida, pero era peor dejarla ahí ya que no sabía cuánto aguantaría la inestable madera del barco.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto salió con ella en brazos, la depositó con delicadeza en la arena bajo la sombra de una gran roca. Y fue en ese momento que logró apreciar a la chica con detenimiento…

Estaba viva, eso fue lo primero que logró comprobar tras pasar una mano cerca de su nariz comprobando así que aun respiraba. Una inmensa tranquilidad se apoderó de su interior en ese momento, de alguna forma el saber que vivía lo hacía feliz a pesar de no conocerla.

Su mano, después de comprobar su respiración, avanzó hasta su cabello apartando algunos mechones de su rostro; aunque fue un movimiento rápido, logró sentir la suavidad del cabello que, aunque enredado, lucía un brillante color dorado. Y su rostro angelical a pesar de los raspones y los labios resecos por la falta de agua.

No tenía idea de quien era, pero ante sus ojos la chica parecía una valkiria como las de las historias que su padre le contaba de pequeño; era ridículo, sí, pero la delicadeza de su rostro le transmitía ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué te habrá ocurrido?—Preguntó al viento sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar a la chica, que olvidó por completo a Toothless, y este, al sentirse ignorado, no dudó en golpearlo con una pequeña roca que lanzó contra su cabeza con ayuda de su cola.

— ¡Toothless!—Se quejó el castaño mirándolo con severidad—, ten más cuidado, pudiste golpearla a ella—Señaló a la aun inconsciente chica.

El dragón gruñó indicando que no le importaba, quizá ante su jinete pareciera que estaba celoso por ya no ser el centro de atención, pero en realidad era que había algo en esa chica que no le agradaba… algo la hacía diferente a todas las hembras humanas que él había visto, algo que hacía que su amigo no apartara su mirada de ella… y eso lo inquietaba pues creía saber qué era ese algo.

—Parece que está despertando—Habló nuevamente tras moverla un poco en busca de lograr hacerla reaccionar, se apartó levemente para darle un poco de espacio a la chica cuando vio que esta comenzaba a moverse por sí misma.

Desde su posición logró ver cómo, lentamente, la chica abría los ojos en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Y si antes su rostro lo había cautivado; ahora sus ojos, azules como el cielo, lo habían dejado sin aliento.

—C-cuidado—Logró decir nervioso cuando la chica hizo un intento por levantarse—, ¿te duele algo? ¿Estás herida?—Quiso saber preocupado, más cuando la chica negó con la cabeza, se tranquilizó y la ayudó a sentarse apoyando la espalda contra la roca que les brindaba sombra—. Te daré un poco de agua—Dijo levantándose con rapidez para ir en busca de la cantimplora que cargaba en la silla de Toothless.

La chica, curiosa y nerviosa, observaba sus movimientos con cautela; no tenía idea de quién era o si sus intenciones eran buenas, por ello era mejor tener cuidado y no confiarse. Más cuando el chico volvió a arrodillarse a su lado ofreciéndole el recipiente con agua, su garganta seca y dolida por la falta del líquido la obligó a aceptar lo que él chico le ofrecía.

—Vaya que tenías sed—Exclamó divertido el castaño para calmar la tensión una vez que la chica terminó de beber el agua de la cantimplora.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios ahora húmedos de la rubia, el sentir el agua fresca correr por su garganta había aliviado el ardor de la misma. Ese suspiro de alivio hizo sonreír al jinete y su sonrisa, mágicamente fue transmitida a la chica; solo el Night Fury, quien veía todo a una distancia prudente, permanecía con el ceño fruncido, molesto e inquietado por la situación.

—Gracias—Alcanzó a pronunciar la chica tras aclarar su garganta.

Y fue tras decir eso que el Night Fury concentró su atención en ella.

Mientras que para el castaño su voz sonó tan angelical como su mirada y sonrisa; para el dragón fue la prueba suficiente para saber que tenía razón al desconfiar. Y bastó con fijarse bien en su aspecto para terminar por comprobar todas sus sospechas.

Con agilidad el dragón terminó empujando al vikingo, siendo ahora él quien estaba frente a la confundida –y ahora también asustada– rubia. Gruñía con reclamo en busca de una explicación, le exigía hablar y decirle porqué estaba ahí. Pero la chica, intentando escapar de él, parecía no entender sus reclamos, ignorando su disgusto y ahogando gritos cada vez que él la obligaba a permanecer en su sitio.

— ¡Toothless basta!—Gritó Hiccup tomando al dragón por el cuello para intentar apartarlo de la asustada chica—. ¡La estas alterando! ¡Ya detente!—Insistía aplicando más fuerza para poder empujarlo lejos—. Amigo, por favor…—Insistió en un susurro suplicante que el dragón no pudo ignorar.

A regañadientes, vencido por su amigo, se apartó de la chica quedando nuevamente a una distancia prudente; más ahora enviaba miradas molestas a su amigo, no importaba cuanto intentara en explicar sus razones, sabía que él castaño, cegado por su preocupación hacia la rubia, no lo escucharía y mucho menos lo entendería, cosa que ya era difícil en realidad.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó con tranquilidad ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ah sí, sí—Dijo con rapidez aceptando su ayuda a pesar de estar nerviosa.

—Debes perdonar a Toothless—Se explicó el chico una vez que se aseguró que se podía mantener de pie—, usualmente no se comporta así.

— ¿Toothless?—Cuestionó inclinando la cabeza como una niña pequeña, si bien lo había escuchado decir ese nombre, la confusión seguía en ella.

—Sí, él es Toothless…—Señaló al dragón que gruñía molesto cerca de ellos—, y yo soy Hiccup—Se presentó con una sonrisa cálida para intentar transmitirle confianza.

—Un placer yo…—Habló titubeante—, soy Astrid—Dijo al fin compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

—Astrid…—Repitió en un susurro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la chica—, increíble…

— ¿Qué es increíble?—Cuestionó volviendo a repetir el gesto de antes, provocando una sonrisa más grande en el chico.

—Tu voz, tus ojos…—Dijo sin pensar, cautivado por la inocencia de la chica—, eres como uno de mis sueños.

— ¿Acaso eso es un intento por cortejarme?—Interrogó Astrid dejando atrás esa "inocencia" mostrando su verdadera actitud fuerte y atrevida.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó el castaño saliendo de su ensoñación ante la nueva actitud de la rubia—. ¡No! Yo… ahh—Gruñó llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabello.

—Solo bromeo—Rio golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

Su risa volvió a cautivarlo, provocándole que perdiera el aliento una vez más. Esa risa, tan angelical como todo en ella, lo hizo sonreír y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron en ese momento, siendo Toothless el único –y malhumorado– testigo de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Era como si se hubiera creado una unión entre ambos en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron y el silencio se apoderó del momento; pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno agradable.

Pudieron haber permanecido así durante horas, pero Toothless, harto ya de la situación, golpeó al jinete con su cola para traerlo de vuelta y obligarlo a hablar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Preguntó después de reprender con la mirada a su amigo, molesto por haber tenido que dejar de ver a la chica frente a él.

No quería parecer un entrometido al preguntar eso, pero era necesario saberlo, después de todo, no era normal que una chica llegara sola en un barco a Berk después de una tormenta.

—Yo ah…—Comenzó a hablar Astrid nerviosa, ¿ahora qué le diría? La mirada triunfante del Night Fury al notar su falta de ideas solo la frustró más, no le daría la victoria a ese dragón—, hubo una tormenta y naufrague, llegué aquí sin saber cómo exactamente.

—Bueno—Habló ahora Hiccup creyendo en sus palabras, para desagrado del dragón que veía furioso a la chica a espaldas de su amigo—, no te preocupes, estás en Berk y aquí te brindaremos apoyo para volver a tu hogar.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron en toda su amplitud tras escuchar eso, y la victoria nuevamente parecía ser del dragón negro.

— ¡No!—Exclamó rápidamente.

— ¿No?—Repitió confundido el chico no entendiendo lo que Astrid quería decir.

—No—Repitió nerviosa pensando, nuevamente, en algo que decir—. Mi… mi hogar fue destruido—Dijo bajando la mirada y adoptando un tono de voz sombrío y lleno de dolor—, no tengo nada.

—Yo… lo siento mucho—Alcanzó a decir Hiccup sintiéndose culpable por preguntar mientras tomaba sus manos en un intento por transmitirle fuerza—. Puedes considerar a Berk tu nuevo hogar, ya sea temporal o permanente, tú decides—Dijo ahora con voz firme obligándola a levantar su mirada pero sin soltar sus manos.

—Gracias—Sonrió con honestidad la chica, había algo en la mirada del castaño que la ponía nerviosa pero, al mismo tiempo, le transmitía seguridad y, quizá, algo más profundo.

—Ven, vamos a la aldea—Invitó sin soltar sus manos—, necesitas descansar y también alimentarte—Terminó para después, ahora sí, liberarla de su agarre cosa que, en realidad y por sorprendente que parezca, disgustó a la chica—. ¿Amigo, nos llevas?—Le preguntó ahora al dragón que, aun molesto, gruñó pues no quería llevar a esa chica sobre su espalda.

Y su reacción no pasó desapercibida para Astrid, pues ella tampoco tenía ganas de subir a la espalda del dragón.

—Ahh prefiero caminar—Se excusó nerviosa mirando fijamente al dragón, era lo mejor para ambos.

—Está bien—Accedió confundido turnándose para mirarlos a ambos.

Sabiendo ya de sobra que no conseguiría entenderlos, comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque dejando a ambos atrás observándose retadoramente.

—Si dices algo tendrás problemas—Amenazó Astrid al dragón, desde que el Night Fury se le había ido encima exigiendo respuestas, supo que él la había descubierto y, si quería continuar pasando desapercibida, era mejor mantener al margen al dragón.

Pero a Toothless poco le importó y solo le gruñó para dejarle en claro que no le temía no importaba quien fuera, y así, gruñendo la empujó levemente fuera de su camino para alcanzar a su jinete.

— ¡Astrid, apresúrate!—Se escuchó gritar a Hiccup desde la entrada del bosque.

— ¡Ya voy!—Exclamó ahora ella avanzando lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A pesar de la actitud de ambos, el castaño intentó hacer del camino algo agradable, obligó a ambos a seguirle el paso caminando cada uno a un lado de él; tampoco los iba a hacer caminar juntos, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía podían terminar en una situación similar a la de minutos atrás.

El camino hacia la aldea era un tanto largo y la vereda por la que iban no era la mejor pues atravesaba el bosque y eso complicaba un poco el transito debido a las raíces y rocas que habían en el suelo.

Aun así llevaban buen ritmo, aunque Astrid estaba agotada y se detenían por momentos para que descansara, y esos pequeños momentos eran aprovechados por Hiccup, que insistía en que era mejor si volaban hasta la aldea, más la rubia siempre se negaba.

—Dime, Hiccup—Habló Astrid una vez que comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, estaba cansada del silencio incomodo—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Uno no muy bueno…—Admitió divertido el chico jugando con su propio cabello—, no todos tenemos la fortuna de tener un nombre divino como el tuyo—Se atrevió a decir sin detenerse a pensar.

— ¿Ese es otro intento de cortejo?—Indagó divertida la rubia para molestarlo y, en especial, para ver nuevamente ese sonrojo que adoptaban sus mejillas cuando se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear.

—No, no, yo… solo…—Misión cumplida—, ahh… es que…—Continuaba intentando explicarse, sus tartamudeos y los movimientos rápidos que hacía con sus manos hacían reír a Astrid—. Tú nombre, Astrid, eso significa: belleza divina…—Logró explicar al fin—, y… yo… ah…

—Así que belleza divina—Repitió Astrid apartando su mirada de él para avanzar un poco más rápido y dejarlo atrás—. Es usted es todo un galán joven Hiccup, vaya que coquetear conmigo tras unos minutos de conocernos—Bromeó viéndolo de reojo y soltando una gran carcajada cuando lo vio rojo de la vergüenza—. Ya, ya, solo bromeo, no te alteres—Tranquilizó tras detenerse y girarse a verlo.

—Eres muy graciosa—Gruñó con sarcasmo intentando controlar sus nervios, ¿por qué la chica lo ponía así?

Una última risa por parte de la chica fue escuchada antes de que ambos continuaran caminando, siendo seguidos por un muy malhumorado Night Fury.

— ¿Cómo era tu hogar?—Habló ahora él tras haber logrado controlar sus emociones

—Era…—Lo pensó por un momento antes de continuar—. Era increíble—Dijo al fin con voz nostálgica, quizá no había problema si decía la verdad a medias, es decir, no tenía que decir exactamente de dónde venía—. Teníamos libertad y nada nos daba problemas. Habían campos grandes de entrenamiento—Explicó con ilusión recordando los grandes e iluminados campos que habían junto a **Vingólf** —, todas éramos entrenadas ahí para luchar.

— ¿Todas?—Preguntó confundido—. Espera, ¿te refieres a Bog-Burglar?

Quizá había hablado de más…

—Ahh—Y ahora no sabía que decir, ¡bien hecho Astrid! Hasta podía jurar que el Night Fury se reía de ella.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?—Exclamó el castaño deteniéndose para verla mejor—. Por eso tus facciones me eran conocidas. Eres una Bog-Burglar, ¿no es así?—Continúo hablando—. Hace unos días recibimos un llamado de auxilio de ellas, desafortunadamente llegamos tarde, hemos estado buscando sobrevivientes pero fue una búsqueda sin éxito… hasta ahora—Explicó sin darle tiempo de responder—. ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó con tu isla?

—Yo…—Seguía sin saber que decir—. No, no sé… es muy difícil recordar todo eso…—Se excusó nerviosa—, simplemente no puedo.

—Está bien—Dijo comprensivo regalándole una sonrisa cálida y honesta—, no quiero que te sientas forzada. Y tampoco debes temer—Añadió—, aquí en Berk estás a salvo.

—Gracias…—Sonrió la chica para continuar caminando junto a él.

Aun no entendía por qué había sido enviada ahí pero, sabía que Hiccup tenía relación con eso, ¿por qué? Seguía sin entenderlo, pero en su interior había un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza hacia el chico, quizá no descubriera nunca el porqué de la relación o de su sentimiento, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ya se preocuparía por eso después…

* * *

 **Vingólf:** Lugar donde vivían las valkirias, situado al lado del Valhalla. Dicho edificio contaba con quinientas cuarenta puertas por donde entraban los héroes caídos para que las guerreras los curasen, deleitasen con su belleza y donde también «sirven hidromiel y cuidan de la vajilla y las vasijas para beber»

* * *

 **Y eso es todo e.e ¡Nuestros chicos ya se conocieron! Y Tooth está celoso 7u7 ok no u.u ya sabremos más adelante todo con respecto a sus intuiciones e.e**

 **En fin… respondo:**

 **KatnissSakura:** Gracias por las buenas vibras jeje, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado e.e

 **Takamina24:** Me alegra que te gustara y espero que sigas viva XD poco a poco se irá explicando lo que viene e.e no te desesperes.

 **EvIR:** No actualicé muy pronto, pero espero haber logrado continuar atrapándote.

 **Lady Berserk:** Me alegra que te gustara e.e y perdón por no avistarte XD ya sabes como soy, ¡sabes que te amo! Ok ya, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Espero que la historia te guste, la verdad es un gran reto e.e

 **Nina:** Bueno, primero que nada, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Y segundo, tanto Astrid como Hipo tienen apariencia de HTTYD2 o un poco más grandes ya que Hipo tendrá 23 y Astrid 22… yo también opino que pueden suceder más cosas si tienen esas edades, ¡y no me refiero al ámbito pervertido! XD ok ya.

 **Bueno, me alegra ver que la historia haya tenido un buen recibimiento jeje, espero que sigamos así e.e ahora… debo correr a escribir el capítulo de UE u.u *y el de VDP, no te olvides de ese* sí, sí u.u**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡He vuelto! Ok ya, espero que este capítulo les guste… e igual espero que no les sea muy aburrido y confuso e.e**

 **Ok ya, disfrútenlo e.e**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _Las palabras de las Nornas seguían resonando en su mente con forme ella y Freyja avanzaban por el amplio corredor. El mismo por el que ella había caminado horas atrás, la diferencia era que ahora no tenía ganas de observar su alrededor._

 _Su mente estaba concentrada en lo que le habían dicho y en lo que a partir de ahora acontecería. Freyja parecía entenderla, pues le daba su espacio, permitiéndole pensar en silencio, y no fue hasta que consideró que era apropiado decir algo cuando lo hizo._

— _Todo irá bien—Tranquilizó sabiendo lo inquieta que estaba desde que salieron del salón._

— _No estoy muy segura de eso—Suspiró agotada, un suspiro lleno de inseguridad—. ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?_

— _Las Nornas obran de formas misteriosas, nunca dicen más de lo que ellas consideran necesario—Explicó encogiéndose de hombros y deteniendo su paso obligándola a detenerse también._

 _La rubia mayor sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Astrid con delicadeza. Freyja era la madre de todas las Valkirias, así se comportaba con ellas y así era correspondida._

 _Intercambiaron miradas por un corto momento hasta que la rubia mayor volvió a hablar._

— _Astrid, no debes dudar de ellas—Susurró sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de la chica—. El destino es complicado y es por eso que su trabajo es encargarse de que todos sigamos nuestro destino._

— _Te refieres a cumplir con él—Corrigió la menor._

— _No—Liberó su mejilla para caminar hasta un banco de mármol pulido y brillante como las paredes y pisos de todo el lugar._

 _Con toda la delicadeza posible se sentó en el banco, alisando su blanco vestido en busca de arrugas y, seguidamente, palmeó el espacio junto a ella indicándole a la chica que se sentara a su lado._

 _A regañadientes, Astrid obedeció, y a diferencia de Freyja, ella se sentó con brusquedad no importándole si su vestido se arrugaba. Las piernas cerradas y extendidas hacia el frente, las manos en los costados sobre el asiento de mármol._

— _Seguirlo, Astrid—Retomó la conversación con tranquilidad—, el destino es un guía, un camino que debemos seguir para llegar al lugar y momento correcto, aquél en el que nos fue asignado estar. Por eso se dice que todos estamos destinados a hacer o ser algo en específico—Explicó con una voz teñida de la sabiduría característica de todo dios—. Y si las Nornas te eligieron es porque tu destino así lo dicta._

— _¡Es tan confuso!—Se quejó cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Si tan solo me hubieran dicho qué es lo que tengo que hacer._

— _Ellas dijeron que…_

— _Lo sé—Detuvo alejando sus manos para verla a los ojos—, que lo sabré cuando sea el momento correcto…—Concluyó por ella recordando lo que las Nornas habían dicho—, pero…_

— _Debes confiar en ti, Astrid—Tranquilizó, notando su inquietud—, y también debes confiar en ellas. Fueron elegidas para hacer cumplir el destino, así como nosotras fuimos elegidas para formar el ejército de Odín que luchará a su lado en el_ _ **Ragnarok**_ _—Dejó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, dándole un apretón suave para transmitirle seguridad—. Esa fue la misión que se nos confió._

— _Lo sé, y por eso no entiendo todo esto—Alzó las manos con desesperación causando que Freyja apartara la suya de su hombro—, soy una Valkiria, mi trabajo es llevar las almas de los guerreros caídos al Valhalla._

— _Hacemos mucho más que eso, Astrid—Señaló apartando su mirada para ver hacia las enormes puertas de Vingólf, esas puertas por donde entraban los guerreros caídos, por donde ellas iban a Midgard cuando había una guerra en la cual estar presente._

 _Las puertas, grandes y cubiertas de oro con diseños que describían la misión de las Valkirias tallados en el metal; abarcaban gran parte la pared blanca del corredor que se abría entre algunos pilares salteados permitiendo la visión de los extensos jardines del Valhalla, donde las almas guerreras entrenaban eternamente. Y el patrón se repetía a lo largo del corredor que rodeaba todo el jardín, quinientas cuarenta puertas idénticas entre sí funcionando como entrada al Valhalla para los guerreros._

— _Los mortales creen que cualquiera que sea considerado un gran guerrero entre los suyos puede llegar al Valhalla si muere en batalla—Continuó Freyja con cierto pesar—. A muchos de ellos no les importa el bien o el mal pues piensan que aun así vendrán aquí y lucharán con Odín, pero la realidad es diferente. Solo los dignos puedes formar parte del ejército de Odín; por buenas o malas que hayan sido sus acciones, si no son dignos, al único lugar al que irán sus almas es a_ _ **Helheim**_ _._

 _Había una gran fuerza en su voz, no estaba molesta con Astrid, solo le era irritante que las nuevas valkirias se confundieran un poco; Freyja podía ser conocida entre los mortales como la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero lo cierto es que también la asociaban con la guerra y la muerte. Más que dioses, todos ellos eran guerreros y se comportaban como tal. No eran completamente inmortales, podían morir como los humanos; aunque no por causas naturales._

— _Ese es nuestro trabajo, Astrid—Finalizó con la misma fuerza en la voz—, saber diferenciar entre un alma digna y una que no lo es._

 _Astrid había ido en una o dos ocasiones a Midgard junto con sus otras hermanas Valkirias en busca de almas, nunca supo cómo, pero con solo ver a los guerreros caídos sabia a quienes tomar. Era extraño, pero ahora con lo dicho por Freyja, parecía comprenderlo mejor._

— _Nuestro padre confía en nosotras—Continuó con más tranquilidad aun con la mirada fija en las enormes puertas de oro—, sabes lo importante que es estar listos para el Ragnarok._

— _El final de todos los dioses y del universo como lo conocemos—Recitó Astrid igualmente observando los diseños de las puertas._

— _Así es—Asintió con seriedad, una voz profunda y carente de emoción—, pero la profecía dice que si contamos con el ejército correcto, entonces la vida podrá volver a existir…—Intentó animarse._

— " _La muerte llegará a todos los seres en la Tierra. El sol se apagará y las estrellas desaparecerán de los cielos."—Recordó la menor lo que los escritos decían—. No solo en Midgard, también aquí. La mayoría de nosotros no sobrevivirá._

— _Y la mayoría se ha hecho a esa idea, incluidos Thor y Odín—Alegó Freyja levantándose y caminando a su alrededor—._ _"Odín peleará con su poderosa lanza Gungnir contra_ _ **Fenrir**_ _, pero finalmente será devorado por el lobo después de una larga batalla."_

 _Se detuvo frente a ella, Astrid igualmente de pie ahora; ninguna sonreía, pero se observaban mesclando el azul de sus miradas._

—" _Thor matará a_ _ **Jörmungandr**_ _con su martillo Mjölnir_ _—Continuó ahora Astrid—_ _, pero solo podrá dar nueve pasos antes de caer muerto, envenenado por la saliva venenosa que Jörmungandr escupió sobre él."_

 _Y ninguna dijo nada más._

 _Respiraban con tranquilidad, en silencio y sin dejar de verse. Freyja había logrado su objetivo: Hacer que Astrid recuperara su fortaleza._

— _Como guerreros saben que en toda guerra siempre habrá pérdidas—Dijo de repente captando su atención por completo—, y, a veces, para vencer también se tiene que perder._

— _Es cruel—Murmuró Astrid con las manos en puños en los costados._

— _Así es el destino—Dijo Freyja con una sonrisa cálida—. Nuestro final llegará, así como le llega a todos, dioses o mortales, al final todos terminaremos igual…—La sujetó por los hombros y, liberando una mano, acarició su mejilla—, lo importante es que cuando una vida termina, una nueva nace…—La hizo alzar la mirada sujetando su barbilla con delicadeza cuando esta intentó bajar el rostro—._ _"Después de la destrucción, una tierra nueva emergerá del mar, verde y justa. Unos cuantos dioses sobrevivirán a la dura prueba. Después de todo, en este mundo nuevo, la maldad y la miseria no existirán más, los dioses y los hombres vivirán juntos en paz y armonía."_ _—Recitó ahora con emoción liberándola de su agarre y caminando a su alrededor con las manos alzadas invitándola a observar a través de una de las puertas que se encontraba entreabierta los campos verdes del mundo mortal, campos que hasta ahora no habían sido tocados por la destrucción de la guerra._

— _Solo tú puedes ver lo bello hasta en el fin del universo—Bromeó la menor posicionándose a su lado._

 _Una risa suave y dulce escapó de los labios de la diosa._

— _Soy Freyja, no me llaman "diosa de la belleza" por nada._

— _No creo que se refieran a eso—Rio Astrid contagiada por la risa de su compañera._

— _Como sea—Negó divertida apagando toda risa—. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo,_ _ **Heimdal**_ _ya debe tener listo tu transporte. Te será más fácil llegar a Midgard a través del_ _ **Bifrost**_ _que por ahí—Señaló las puertas frente a ellas._

— _No podré escapar de esto, ¿verdad?—Suspiró rendida._

— _Tú aceptaste—La golpeó levemente en la frente con uno de sus dedos._

— _Porque no me dieron otra opción—Se defendió cruzándose de brazos._

— _Buen punto—Concedió y después le dio la espalda para comenzar a avanzar—. Andando, no es bueno dejar a Heimdal esperando._

 _ **.**_

—Astrid—La llamó una voz que bien conocía ya—, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?—Pestañeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento alzando la mirada de su tazón con desayuno para ver al chico castaño frente a ella—. L-lo siento Hiccup, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando—Intentó explicarse mezclando con insistencia los restos de comida que habían en el tazón con una cuchara de madera—. ¿Qué me decías?

—Te decía que debo irme, aún hay cosas que preparar para la reunión con los jefes—Repitió el castaño de pie frente a la mesa en la que ella estaba, minutos atrás él había retirado su propio tazón vacío.

—Claro, el Concejo de Guerra—Recordó dejando a un lado los restos de su desayuno.

—Así es—Afirmó Hiccup tomando el tazón de la chica para depositarlo junto al suyo en una mesa del rincón de la pequeña cocina donde había un barril con agua para lavarlos, algo que harían después—, los demás jefes llegarán en unos días y aún queda mucho por hacer.

—Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para cargar con tanta responsabilidad—Confesó la chica ayudándole a limpiar la mesa.

—Soy el jefe, es mi obligación—Dijo en un suspiro dándose la vuelta para observarla, su cuerpo ahora apoyado en el borde de la mesa con platos sucios.

Su mirada denotaba cansancio. Las palabras antes dichas parecían un recordatorio para él y no para Astrid. Y ella sabía por qué…

Días atrás el castaño le había contado que cuando su padre murió en el último encuentro con el enemigo, él, como único heredero de la familia Haddock, tuvo que tomar el puesto de Jefe que fue de su padre. Los jefes de tribus aliadas consideraron que aún no estaba listo, que quizá alguien más debía tomar su lugar hasta que él tuviera una edad más adecuada. Pero el Concejo de Berk no accedió, alegando que Hiccup estaba listo para asumir el cargo y que entre todos lo ayudarían el tiempo que fuera necesario para que el chico se adaptara y superara la pérdida de su padre.

Obviamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar tal pérdida, más que nada porque él mismo no se lo permitió, a pesar de que el resto le insistía en que se tomara un tiempo para procesarlo, él siempre rechazó las sugerencias y los convencía diciéndoles que su padre querría, que, como todo jefe, velara por su gente, que no se lamentaran por los que ya no estaban con ellos y que, por el contrario, vivieran y celebraran por los momentos que vivieron a su lado.

Sin duda era un gran jefe a pesar de las dudas de los otros jefes, y Berk se enorgullecía por él, tanto o más de lo que estaba seguro que se orgullecían sus padres.

Desde entonces, durante esos últimos tres años, ha dado lo mejor de sí mismo para mantener a salvo a todo Berk y a los dragones; pues desafortunadamente, desde el año anterior, habían estado recibiendo amenazas del enemigo al que creían haber vencido; aquél que les arrebató a su antiguo Jefe… el mismo que intentó destruir su hogar y sus familias… Y era por eso que ahora se estaba preparando el Concejo de Guerra, porque no solo Berk estaba en peligro, sino todo el archipiélago.

—Puedes quedarte aquí o pasear por la aldea—Sugirió mientras ajustaba su armadura; un peculiar traje de cuero negro rígido que, según él, estaba diseñado para serle útil tanto en vuelo como en combate—, Toothless te hará compañía, ¿verdad amigo?—Lo acarició en la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado.

El Night Fury, que se había mantenido ajeno a su conversación y se concentró devorar la gran cantidad de pescado que su amigo le dio de desayuno; gruñó en un vago intento por aceptar la sugerencia del castaño.

—Hiccup—Le llamó antes de que el chico se marchara—, ¿pensaste en lo que te pregunté ayer?

— ¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvido—Se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y se palmeó la frente por su torpeza—. Sobre tu petición, creo que si te hará bien salir y hacer algo para mantenerte ocupada, y si lo que realmente quieres es sentirte útil y ayudar en la aldea, pues tienes mi aprobación—Le anunció, se había girado para verla a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules a los cuales se hizo adicto desde el día en que se conocieron—. Debido a que mamá no está, creo que puedes ir con Gobber en la Forja, estoy seguro de que a él le encantará tenerte de compañía, solo dile que yo te envié y no habrá problema—Sugirió—. Además de que él no me comprometerá tanto como mamá—Murmuró por lo bajo recordando las bochornosas conversaciones en las que su madre envolvía a Astrid, conversaciones que hablaban sobre él en su mayoría.

—Gracias, Hiccup—Sonrió la chica con emoción ignorando lo murmurado por él.

—No es nada—Dijo sonriente, contagiado por la emoción de la rubia—. Solo, una cosa más—Continuó mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta y se detenía frente a ella para volver a observar a la chica—, al final del día véanme en el Gran Salón, habrá una reunión con el resto de la aldea sobre lo que ocurrirá en el Concejo de Guerra.

— ¿Todos pueden asistir?—Cuestionó curiosa.

—Por supuesto, ya te había dicho que aquí en Berk es todos por igual—Respondió con rapidez—. Y debido a que tú ya eres prácticamente una Hooligan, puedes estar ahí—Agregó y después, con un sonrojo continuó—, realmente me alegraría mucho que asistieras.

—Pues entonces ahí estaré—Aceptó nerviosa y sonrojada apartando con rapidez la mirada cuando este la observó con mayor detenimiento.

—Perfecto, entonces—Alzó la voz igualmente nervioso—, ¡nos vemos allá! Que tengan un gran día—Y abrió la puerta para salir rápidamente.

—Igual tú—Alcanzó a responder Astrid antes de que el castaño cerrara la puerta.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando él se marchó. No entendía por qué a veces le era tan difícil sostenerle la mirada, esa mirada dulce y tierna que brillaba con fuerza cuando la veía.

Cuando el azul y el verde se mezclaban, no parecía haber nada capaz de separarlos. Y era entonces que ella se daba cuenta de que no era correcto. Cuando el chico parecía querer acercarse, ella se alejaba temiendo por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

— **¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir fingiendo?—** La gruñona voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar en su lugar por la sorpresa.

Dirigió su mirada al dragón negro que ahora la veía con reproche.

Su mirada, verde como la de su Jinete, la inspeccionaba con rudeza y desconfianza; completamente diferente a la forma en la que Hiccup la miraba.

—El tiempo que sea necesario—Dijo sin pensar sosteniéndole la mirada—. ¡Pero no estoy fingiendo nada!

— **Claro—** Alargó dejándole en claro que no le creía **—, solo no eres honesta con mi amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una valkiria vino aquí, al mundo mortal?**

—No lo sé—Susurró bajando la mirada presa de la confusión—. Me dieron una misión, aun no sé por qué o de qué se trata.

— **Pudiste negarte—** Mencionó Toothless caminando a su alrededor.

—Se nota que no sabes nada—Murmuró cruzándose de brazos—. No podía negarme, fue una orden. Desafiar a Freyja y a las Nornas es algo imperdonable.

— **Tanto los mortales como ustedes los inmortales se complican demasiado la vida—** Masculló el Night Fury **—. Deberían ser como nosotros los dragones.**

— ¿Gruñones y groseros?

— **Leales a una sola persona—** Respondió molesto por su comentario **—. Nosotros no ponemos en duda nuestra lealtad.**

—Nosotros tampoco—Se defendió la rubia viéndolo con molestia.

— **Pero le temen a sus superiores.**

— ¿Y ustedes no?

— **Bueno—** Murmuró rendido **—, depende de quién sea el superior.**

— ¿Ya ves?—Exclamó—, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo.

— **¿Ah sí, cuál es?—** Cuestionó fingiendo curiosidad.

—Ayudar a Hiccup.

— **Creí que no sabías a qué habías venido—** Reprochó.

—No lo sé, solo siento que debo ayudarlo—No podía explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía, solo lo sentía correcto, quizá no fuera él la razón por la cual había sido enviada ahí, pero si podía aprovechar el tiempo para ayudar al joven Jefe, entonces lo haría.

— **Uhm…**

—No me crees—Reclamó fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

— **Te daré el beneficio de la duda—** Accedió al fin, si la valkiria estaba interesada en ayudar a su amigo, ¿quién era él para impedirlo? Después de todo, la ayuda divina era útil de vez en cuando **—. ¡Pero solo porque le agradas a mi amigo!**

— ¡Significa tanto!—Exclamó burlesca juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho de forma dramática.

— **No me hagas arrepentirme—** Gruñó el dragón golpeando el suelo con su cola.

—Vamos señor gruñón—Se burló por sus gestos mientras recogía una capa corta de piel de oso que Hiccup le había dado para cubrirse del viento frio de Berk—, salgamos un rato.

Se acomodó el cabello trenzado encima de la capa y se ajustó la falda igualmente de piel afelpada antes de abrir la puerta y salir siendo seguida por un gruñón dragón negro que no dejaba de murmurar lo molesto que era trabajar como niñero de una valkiria terca como ella.

Quizás él podía ayudarle a descubrir por qué había sido enviada al mundo mortal. Después de todo, se suponía que los dragones tenían cierta conexión con el mundo de los dioses. Definitivamente no sería fácil convencerlo de ayudarla, pero, como él había dicho, era una valkiria terca y nunca se rendía cuando se proponía algo.

 _ **.**_

— _Recuerda, Astrid—Le decía Freyja sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor—, debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo mortal. Si alguien descubre quien eres realmente…_

 _Ambas se encontraban en el exterior del Himinbjörg, el castillo en el cual vivía Heimdal, justo donde el camino de roca pulida terminaba y daba inicio a un extenso arcoíris que bajaba y se perdía entre las doradas nubes que rodeaban el lugar._

— _Lo sé, descuida—Tranquilizó, ¿en qué momento habían intercambiado papeles? —. Estaré bien._

 _Durante los últimos minutos, desde que salieron de su hogar montando el carruaje de Freyja y hasta llegar al hogar de Heimdal; lo único que había hecho era escuchar como la mayor murmuraba lo cuidadosa que debía ser y lo mucho que le habría gustado que Brunilda estuviera ahí para despedirla; pero la líder de las Valkirias se encontraba ocupada tratando con problemas relacionados con la recolección de almas guerreras; cosas típicas de Valkirias._

— _Eso espero—Insistió la mujer—. Los humanos no sospecharán—Dijo tomándola por los hombros para que prestara atención—, pero existen seres en Midgard que son capaces de percibirnos, es de ellos que debes cuidarte._

 _Astrid estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero una tercera voz se alzó deteniéndola de todo intento por decir algo._

— _Todo listo—Fue lo que dijo el hombre corpulento que avanzaba hasta ellas arrastrando tras él un pequeño carruaje de madera._

 _El hombre, grande, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y larga barba pelirroja, vestía una armadura dorada sobre un chaleco de cuero negro; portaba un grueso cinturón del cual colgaba una gran y reluciente espada, y de su espalda, oculto entre su capa de piel blanca de alguna bestia, se encontraba el famoso cuerno Gjallarhorn que, según la profecía, sería tocado cuando el Ragnarok estuviera por comenzar_.

— _Suerte, querida—Susurró Freyja con voz tranquila abrazándola con fuerza—, y, como dicen allá abajo, que los dioses te protejan—Sonrió apartándose para poder verla a los ojos—. Odín y yo te estaremos cuidando desde aquí._

— _Y no te olvides de mí—Alzó la voz el guardián del Bifrost—, estaré al pendiente de ti, Astrid, ¡te observaré a diario!_

— _Gracias—Sonrió la chica con sinceridad._

— _Te estaremos esperando con todo un banquete de celebración—Continuó el hombre alzando los brazos al cielo—. ¡Con muchos barriles llenos de Hidromiel!_

 _Ambas rubias rieron ante su ocurrencia antes de volver a abrazarse como despedida._

 _Y, con un último movimiento de manos, Astrid subió al carruaje de madera que Heimdal después empujó hasta posicionarlo en el borde del_ _ **Bifrost**_ _. Se sujetó con fuerza sintiéndose lista justo antes de que este comenzara a deslizarse por el puente arcoíris._

 _Bajó con rapidez, las llantas de madera golpeando contra la superficie del puente convertida en cristal brillante y multicolor. El viento golpeando en su rostro, despeinando su cabello hasta que varios mechones se soltaran de su trenza. Giró su cabeza para observar como el puente comenzaba a desaparecer por donde ya había pasado, las puertas doradas del Himinbjörg cerradas tras ella y el cielo brillante del mundo de los dioses desapareciendo tras las nubes de tormenta del mundo de los humanos._

 _Fue entonces que bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en el puente, el carruaje caía con velocidad obligándola a sujetarse con más fuerza, el viento sacudiendo la madera húmeda por la tormenta. Temía que en algún momento su única protección se fuera a destruir._

 _Cerró los ojos a espera del impacto y los abrió momentos después cuando nada ocurrió._

 _La lluvia caía a su alrededor, era difícil distinguir el azul del cielo con el azul del basto océano en el que se encontraba. El carruaje de madera ya no era eso, sino más bien un pequeño y algo maltratado barco._

 _Estaba en Midgard, de eso no había duda, pero… ¿en qué parte de Midgard?_

 _Recordaba las palabras que las Nornas y Freyja le dijeron, algo sobre confiar en sí misma y en que siguiera sus instintos. Quizá era momento de hacerles caso._

 _Caminó hasta el timón de la pequeña nave y fijó el rumbo hacia donde sus instintos le decían que debía ir…_

 _Hacia donde el destino le indicaba que debía estar…_

* * *

 **Ragnarok:** Es la batalla del fin del mundo. Esta batalla será emprendida entre los dioses liderados por Odín y los gigantes de fuego liderados por Surt. Los dioses ya saben a través de la profecía lo que va a suceder: qué avisará de la llegada del acontecimiento, quién será asesinado por quién, y así sucesivamente. Incluso saben que ellos no tienen el poder de evitar el Ragnarok.

 **Helheim:** Lugar regido por Hela, hija de Loki. Este era el lugar último de residencia de la mayoría de los muertos.

 **Fenrir:** Es hijo de Loki, su apariencia es la de un lobo gigante. Se predice que matará al dios Odín durante los eventos del Ragnarok y que sucesivamente será asesinado por el hijo de Odín, Vídarr.

 **Jörmungandr:** También llamado **"** **Serpiente de Midgard"** es una gigantesca serpiente que ronda _Midgard_ hasta el día del Ragnarok, cuando Thor lo venza y muera a causa de su veneno mortal.

 **Heimdal y el Bifrost:** Heimdal es el guardián del puente arcoíris, conocido como Bifrost y encargado de alertar al ejército de Odín de la llegada del Ragnarok. El Bifrost es el camino que conecta el mundo de los dioses con el mundo de los humanos y solo él puede permitir el uso del mismo por otros.

 **Y por último:** Lo dicho por Astrid y Freyja, lo que estaba entre comillas, eran fragmentos obtenidos de la Vikingopedia (XD) sobre los acontecimientos del Ragnarok.

* * *

 **Uff Okay, espero que este capítulo no les haya sido demasiado molesto por tantas referencias, prometo que los siguiente no serán así… solo creí que era necesario narrar un poco de lo que sucedió antes de que Astrid llegara a la tierra e.e**

 **Otra cosa, sobre que Astrid pueda hablar con los dragones. Me gustó añadir eso sobre la relación de los dragones con los dioses e.e he leído mucho sobre la mitología nórdica, tanto como no tienen idea u.u y pues, hasta ahora no he encontrado nada que afirme esa relación… se mencionan dragones y otras criaturas como pegasos y cosas así, entonces me dije: "¿Y por qué no?" creo que será agradable leer sus discusiones e.e no se…**

 **Por último, para no alargarme más, aclaro que todos los acontecimientos de las películas ocurrieron de la misma forma aquí, a excepción de que Astrid no participa. Valka está viva, pero aquí es como en los libros, y no se encuentra por el momento XD quizá en el siguiente explique eso… Honestamente Valka no me agrada mucho y por eso no la quise incluir en gran medida (quería que también estuviera muerta pero me pareció muy cruel hasta para mi u.u)**

 **En fin… respondo:**

 **Melanie** **Villamar:** "Astrid, tu misión, si decides aceptarla, es... ¡HACER SONROJAR A HICCUP HADDOCK!" XD ok ya, me alegra que te guste e.e

 **EvIR:** Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando cada vez más. Y pues, me pareció interesante que la historia suceda años después de HTTYD 2 e.e y de que hay algo entre esos dos, pues sí, hay algo XD debe haber algo e.e

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Bueno, pues me alegra que te guste con todo y la flojera de leer lo que se te pasa XD

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra que te guste el comienzo e.e el pequeño dragón gruñón nos dará mucho para divertirnos XD

 **Lady Berserk:** Después de medio año eh aquí tu actualización XD ok ya, emm... si te amo aunque no me creas e.e

 **Sakura Yellow:** Astrid y Tooth nos darán mucho para divertirnos jeje las peleas entre ellos por el poder sobre Hicc nunca acabarán *-* ok ya... ¿la razón por la que está en Berk? ¡YO NO SÉ NADA!

 **Shinki S:** Me alegra que te guste jejeje... y espero que te siga gustando e.e

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡No me maten! Sé que me he tardado, pero entiendan, mi vida es muy difícil en este momento u.u**

 **Como sea, no voy a atormentarlos con una excusa enorme sobre el porqué de mi irresponsabilidad.**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo, nos leemos al final e.e**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

El día de la reunión del Concejo de Guerra estaba muy próximo y ya todo Berk estaba listo para recibir a los jefes que participarían en dicha reunión. Pero todo eso no calmaba la inquietud de Hiccup, al contrario, la incrementaba.

No le preocupaba la reunión, le preocupaba la decisión que fueran a tomar al final de la misma… una decisión que ya había comenzado a causar temor en su mente pues sabía perfectamente cuál sería.

Guerra.

Eso era lo que les esperaba detuvieran a tiempo o no a Drago Bludvist. La reunión solo era para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con tal acción y para organizarse cuando esta llegara.

Era a eso a lo que le temía, a la guerra. Porque en el pasado lo único que consiguió fue pérdida y dolor; no quería eso de nuevo, no cuando comenzaba a recuperarse, cuando todo Berk comenzaba a recuperarse. Drago Bludvist les había arrebatado a su jefe, a los dragones y destruido Berk; ¡Odín sabe que fue muy difícil vencerlo en esa ocasión! Hiccup ni siquiera recuerda cómo logró tomar la fuerza necesaria para salvar a su gente y a su mejor amigo a pesar del dolor que la muerte de su padre le provocaba. Pero ahora, todo eso que había creído haber superado, volvía y le recordaba que la historia estaba próxima a repetirse si él no hacía algo primero.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, papá—Murmuró viendo el cielo nocturno que lo rodeaba.

Se encontraba en el pequeño claro donde él y Toothless se habían conocido varios años atrás. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero no tenía sueño, ni frío a pesar del gélido viento. Solo estaba ahí, sentado con la espalda recargada contra el cuerpo de su dragón que dormitaba tranquilamente hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

El castaño, sintiendo a su amigo moverse, lo acarició inconsciente en la frente en señal de que volviera a dormir y el dragón, no oponiendo resistencia, obedeció; él si estaba cansado y con sueño a causa de su labor como dragón Alfa y como niñero de la Valkiria, aunque eso ultimo el vikingo lo desconocía.

—No puedo permitir que Drago gane—Dijo sin dejar de acariciar al dragón—, pero ir a una guerra tampoco es buena idea.

Detuvo sus caricias para llevarse ambas manos al cabello, enredando sus dedos entre este con desesperación.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—Exclamó por lo bajo volviendo su mirada al cielo.

— **Sin duda no lamentarte—** Gruñó el Night Fury abriendo ambos ojos y rodeando al chico con su cola en una muestra de afecto **—. Saldremos adelante, juntos.**

El dragón sabía que Hiccup no entendería sus "palabras", pero si sus acciones.

—Tienes razón—Suspiró agotado volviendo a acariciarlo, realmente había entendido a pesar de no comprender su idioma—, somos más fuertes unidos—Sonrío.

Y el Night Fury también lo hizo, satisfecho por calmar un poco a su jinete.

—Aun así…—Volvió a hablar el vikingo atrayendo la atención del dragón ahora molesto por verlo volver a dudar—, temo que nada bueno saldrá de eso.

Giró su mirada para encarar a Toothless, que lo observaba con detenimiento y disgusto.

— ¡No me veas así!—Reclamó apartándose para cambiar de posición y así poder estar frente a frente; él sentado sobre el suelo y Toothless acostado, pero ambos con porte firme—. Es una guerra, Toothless, nada bueno sale de las guerras…—Indicó—. Los dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie—Dijo lúgubre mientras bajaba la mirada con pesar.

— **Lo sé…—** Murmuró con pesar el Night Fury volviendo a rodear al chico con su cola.

—Pero tú lo has dicho—Continuó Hiccup alzando la mirada al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su amigo—, lograremos salir a delante—Dijo con firmeza atrayendo a su dragón y dejando descansar su frente sobre la de él, ambos cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cercanía—… Tú y yo, unidos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes realizando un masaje suave en círculos para calmar las palpitaciones de su cabeza, había pasado las últimas horas escuchando a los jefes discutir; horas en las que, hasta el momento, no parecían ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer con respecto al problema que presentaban. De hecho, entre tanta discusión el problema había pasado a segundo plano y ahora era un todos contra todos para decidir quién era mejor.

—Está claro que aquí quien menos debe opinar eres tú—Gruñó Magnus, jefe de la tribu de Escalofrío; un hombre corpulento y pelirrojo con mal carácter que se reusaba a dejar atrás las viejas costumbres.

Su víctima, un joven jefe, quizá de la misma edad que Hiccup.

— ¡Tengo tanto derecho de opinar como usted!—Se defendió el joven azabache—. Isla Magmal también corre peligro.

—Ustedes los Magmalos nunca nos han ayudado cuando lo necesitábamos, por el contrario, siempre intentaban atacarnos cada vez que pasábamos cerca de "su territorio"—Contraatacó Magnus cruzado de brazos y sentado con la espalda recta.

—Esas eran reglas del antiguo jefe, ahora todo es diferente—Exclamó el jefe de Magmal levantándose con rapidez de su lugar.

—Yo apoyo a Niels—Habló ahora un hombre un par de años mayor que Hiccup, de cabello rojizo y el rostro cubierto de cicatrices al igual que los brazos—. No tiene nada de malo que en el pasado Magmal fuera hostil, lo importante es que ya no lo es.

—Y tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿o no, Dagur?—Pronunció con repudio un hombre viejo, Holger, el jefe de la isla Fraternal—. Los Berserkers han provocado muchos problemas en todo el archipiélago, saqueando e invadiendo nuestras tierras.

— ¡Tu ni hables, Holger!—Rugió Mogadón, un gigantón rubio de un solo ojo; el líder de la isla Meadhead—. Ustedes nunca han querido mover un solo dedo en beneficio del archipiélago.

— ¡¿Y tú qué, Mogadón?!—Gritoneó el anciano con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones cansados le permitieron—. Ustedes tampoco son unos santos.

Habían llegado al punto en el que todos estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa, golpeando la misma, empujando sillas y gritándose entre sí. Pero… ¿Hiccup? Él permaneció en silencio sentado en su lugar, con las manos cubriendo sus oídos aunque eso no servía de nada, en realidad.

—Está bien…—Murmuró agotado el castaño—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Toothless!—Gritó levantándose también y llamando a su amigo que, con rapidez, disparó una bola de plasma al techo haciendo callar a todos—. Gracias—Susurró y el dragón asintió sin importancia volviendo a recostarse, teniendo la esperanza de, ahora sí, poder dormir.

Todos los jefes, ahora tranquilos, lo observaban atónitos y a espera de una explicación.

—Esta reunión es para acordar un plan de acción, ¡no para que discutan entre ustedes!—Los reprendió señalándolos con el dedo acusador—. Se supone que vamos a evitar una guerra, ¡no provocarla!

—Mi hermano tiene razón—Concedió Dagur colocándose a su lado para abrazarlo por los hombros—. Además, todos sabemos que Berk es una de las islas más fuertes gracias a sus dragones; claro que Berserk es mejor, pero…

—Gracias Dagur, pero no ayudas—Gruñó cansado el jefe de Berk.

—Lo siento—Sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo, liberándolo de su agarre para volver a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Entonces, jefe de Berk—Continuó con porte más serio, estirándose sobre la silla—, ¿cuál es el grandioso plan para salir con vida de la amenaza de Drago?

Eso bastó para que todos tomaran asiento nuevamente, observando a Hiccup con detenimiento, esperando a que les explicara su plan y les diera esa chispa de esperanza que tanto necesitaba el archipiélago.

Pero Hiccup no supo qué responder y tener tantas miradas posadas en él no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Suspiró con cansancio y se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar su cabello y secar el sudor que comenzaba a humedecer su piel.

—Drago quiere infundirnos miedo—Dijo por impulso, recordando las cartas que el hombre había enviado junto a varios cadáveres de dragones y personas—. Quiere que pensemos que él tiene todas las cartas.

— ¿Y no es así?—Cuestionó Magnus con los puños sobre la mesa.

—No sabemos hasta dónde ha logrado llegar Drago con su venganza, si tiene un ejército más grande o si consiguió más dragones—Habló ahora Niels con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—Tal vez tú tengas dragones, Hiccup—Dijo con voz gruñona el viejo Holger—, pero nosotros no.

—Ya estuve pensando en eso—Se defendió el castaño—. Berk tiene suficientes dragones como para proteger tanto nuestra isla como las suyas; he hablado con varios jinetes y estamos preparando a unos escuadrones que los apoyaran en la protección de sus tribus.

A Holger y Magnus esto no pareció gustarles, y es que ambos estaban tan decididos a no dejar atrás las viejas costumbres; que para ellos era inaceptable que los vikingos montaran dragones.

—No pongan esas caras—Reprendió Gobber que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio junto a Hiccup.

El castaño suspiró y rodó los ojos, ¿por qué no lo ayudó cuando todos habían perdido el control?

—Si no quieren jinetes de dragones, entonces no se quejen y dejen de atosigar al pobre chico—Dijo con severidad y golpeó a su joven amigo en la espalda.

—Gracias, Gobber—Logró decir Hiccup a pesar de la falta de aire que el golpe le había ocasionado—. Magnus, Holger, les estoy ofreciendo protección; si no la desean basta con que lo digan; y lo mismo va para el resto. Si desean la ayuda, mañana mismo los escuadrones irán a sus islas.

Dagur, Niels y Mogadón se dirigieron miradas pensativas, debatiéndose en silencio o retándose para saber quién aceptaría y quién no.

—En Berserk no será necesario, hermano—Habló el pelirrojo—, nuestros jinetes han mejorado considerablemente gracias a ti y tu gente; pero, si llegamos a requerirlo, no dudes en que vendremos a pedirte ayuda—Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

Hiccup no supo si era algo para agradecer.

— ¿Y ustedes?—Cuestionó Gobber a los dos jefes faltantes.

—Magmal lo agradecería enormemente—Dijo al fin Niels con el porte de todo jefe.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción—Se encogió de hombros Mogadón, fingiendo no importarle.

—De acuerdo—Exclamó Hiccup levantándose y golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano—. Ahora pasemos al resto del problema—Dijo, ignorando las miradas molestas de Holger y Magnus—. Si bien la protección ayudará, es algo temporal, debemos decidir qué hacer con Drago.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, Hiccup?—Preguntó Dagur con tranquilidad.

Hiccup no respondió, entre él y Gobber se dirigieron miradas intranquilas y, como el castaño no parecía poder decirlo, el herrero decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Las advertencias son muy claras—Comentó con aire pesaroso a todos los presentes—, debemos prepararnos para una futura guerra.

—Aunque odie admitirlo—Suspiró el castaño alzando la mirada hacia el techo y suspirando rendido—, tienes razón...

Era increíble pensar que, después de todo lo que habían vivido, la historia se repetía y una nueva guerra comenzaba... o quizá, ¿se trataba de la misma? Quizá la guerra nunca había terminado y los últimos tres años solo fueron un breve descanso antes de que lo peor llegara.

—Un jefe protege a los suyos—Murmuró para sí mismo en un intento por obtener la fuerza suficiente y recordar a su padre.

Y tras ese corto momento de debilidad recuperó la fuerza para encarar a los demás jefes.

—Aunque Berk es el objetivo principal de Drago, no podemos dudar en que atacará el resto del archipiélago. Solo juntos podremos detenerlo, por eso les pido hacer una alianza de guerra—Habló con voz firme y solemne, de seguro su padre estaría orgulloso de él—. Luchemos esta guerra juntos y salvemos nuestro hogar.

Nadie dijo nada a pesar del silencio del jefe, su breve discurso había impactado, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar, tan solo se observaban, cuestionándose entre ellos para decidir qué hacer. Y no fue hasta que uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa cuando Hiccup respiró nuevamente, dejando escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que…—Comenzó Dagur, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa—… estamos contigo, hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había aprovechado que Hiccup y los líderes de las distintas familias estaban en la reunión con los demás jefes, para poder escabullirse hasta esa playa; también había sido bueno que Toothless acompañara al castaño, ¡ese dragón la seguía a todas partes siempre que podía! Por eso agradecía que esta vez siguiera a su jinete, ella necesitaba un momento de soledad como nunca lo había deseado antes.

En el pasado siempre buscaba estar sola para entrenar, prefería eso a entrenar en grupo con otras Valkirias; pero ahora, ahora solo deseaba soledad para pensar, porque vaya que tenía mucho en lo qué pensar últimamente.

Y entre todos sus pensamientos, había uno que se alzaba por encima del resto: _Hiccup_.

No entendía por qué, no sabía qué había provocado que no dejara de pensar en el castaño; era un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que desembocaba en la necesidad de querer ayudarlo tanto a él como a su isla. Pero…

¿Y su misión?

Hasta ahora no había logrado deducir cuál era la dichosa misión que le habían encomendado las Nornas; tenía casi un mes en Midgard y aun no lograba descubrir nada, eso la frustraba enormemente.

Se sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared, por un lado deseaba ayudar a Hiccup, pero por el otro estaba su deber como Valkiria y descubrir para qué había sido enviada al mundo mortal.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué camino tomar?

" _Odín y yo te estaremos cuidando desde aquí."_

¿Sería cierto?

Freyja le dijo que la estarían observando, pero no para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su deber, sino para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensarían ellos si supieran que comenzaba a dudar de sus capacidades, de su encomienda? ¿Freyja se decepcionaría? ¿Odín la dejaría de reconocer como Valkiria?

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—Alzó la voz en un susurro.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La reunión había terminado bien –si con bien se pueden referir a tener que planear las defensas para la guerra–, y tal vez por eso es que no dejaba de pensar en el pasado… Ese tortuoso pasado que no ha dejado de atormentarlo, pues a pesar de que dicho hecho ocurrió hace tres años, los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente como si recién hubieran ocurrido.

No estaba de más decir que no quería ir a la guerra; no por cobardía, sino más bien por conocimiento; él sabía lo que les esperaba si ocurría una guerra y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. La última vez casi lo pierden todo; para él su mundo se vino abajo cuando su padre murió, casi pierde para siempre a su mejor amigo, su hogar fue prácticamente hecho pedazos… de no haber sido por su madre y Gobber, no habría logrado recuperarse para luchar.

Si Drago los atacaba de nuevo, no podrían resistirlo, él no podría resistirlo; pues, si los rumores eran ciertos, Bludvist había vuelto más despiadado y con un ejército más grande. Ni siquiera el Alfa y todos sus dragones podrían vencerlo, y eso era lo que lo aterraba…

No le preocupaba su vida, le preocupaba la de su gente, la vida de su familia… No se lo perdonaría si algo les ocurría y mucho menos si los llegaba a perder como a su padre.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—Susurró con angustia dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Toothless mientras ambos volaban entre las nubes.

El dragón se limitó a gruñir con el mismo nivel de angustia, le dolía ver a su jinete en esa situación. Se había detenido, suspendido en el aire por un momento, permitiéndole a Hiccup un momento de serenidad, esperando que se levantara y tomara las riendas para seguir con su vuelo para liberar toda su tensión como solo ellos sabían hacer.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, justo donde el cielo y el mar se unían imposibilitando saber dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. La brisa fresca de la tarde golpeaba su rostro ocasionando que varios mechones de su cabello se escaparan de su trenza y rosaran sus mejillas cada cierto tiempo. Se abrazaba a sus rodillas estando sentada sobre la arena, no en busca de calor a causa del viento que se colaba entre sus ropas, sino por querer reconfortarse a sí misma, buscando consuelo en sus propios brazos.

—De seguro Brunilda, o **Hilda** sabrían qué hacer—Se lamentó dejando caer su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Ambas Valkirias, junto con Freyja, eran su ejemplo a seguir. Quizá estuviera mal decirlo, pero las admiraba, de pequeña, cuando entrenaba para ser Valkiria, siempre había soñado con ser tan fuerte y valiente como ellas. Aunque a Hilda nunca llegó a conocerla, pues, según las historias que le contaban, la habían perdido varios años antes de que ella naciera entre las Valkirias.

Pero en todas las historias que contaban sobre ella se le mencionaba como la gran guerrera que fue, lo triste que resultó perderla a causa de un mortal y el gran poder divino que tenía.

¿Poder divino? Se preguntaran, sí, verán, la mayoría de las Valkirias poseen un poder divino. Se dice que es la bendición que Odín les otorga y que, solo las más fuertes y valientes logran poseer. Y Hilda fue una de ellas, su poder era tan curioso, raro y poderoso. Es decir, no cualquiera tenía la habilidad de poder revivir a quienes morían en el campo de batalla.

Su poder había sido codiciado por muchos, y, aunque ella no estaba segura, creía que eso había influido en su desaparición.

¡Pero eso no importaba ahora!

Importaba que ella, Astrid, no era como esas Valkirias. Ella no era especial, ni valiente, ni fuerte; no tenía ningún poder, ¡ni siquiera podía descubrir qué hacía en Midgard! Comenzaba a creer que las Nornas se habían equivocado con ella.

" _Las Nornas no se equivocan"_

—Siempre hay una primera vez—Murmuró con cierta frustración, alzando nuevamente la mirada para observar el despejado cielo, añorando lo que hay más allá de él…

 ***O*O*O***

—No puedo permitir que Drago venga y ataque nuestro hogar—Murmuró y sus palabras a duras penas fueron entendidas pues sus manos cubrían su rostro.

Toothless gruñó un poco más alto en un intento por llamar su atención, y, aunque no entendía con precisión lo que ese gruñido significaba, sabía que él intentaba levantarle el ánimo.

Se apartó con lentitud las manos del rostro y observó por un costado la mirada verde de su amigo que lo inspeccionaba con cautela por encima de su hombro. Y en esa mirada verde tan parecida a la suya pudo leer sus claras intenciones, era como si le dijera que no estaba solo, que lograrán vencer a Drago juntos como lo hicieron años atrás. Y él quería creerle, vaya que sí, pero había algo en su interior gritándole que algo realmente malo pasaría y no entendía por qué.

— **Si sigues así envejecerás más rápido—** Gruñó burlón y no fue necesario más para hacerlo sonreír.

Como siempre decía, no hacían falta palabras para entenderse entre ellos.

— **Vamos, es un día muy agradable —** Señaló agitando su cola y con ello todo su cuerpo obligando al castaño a sentarse nuevamente por miedo a caer a causa de sus movimientos.

—Está bien, está bien—Calmó divertido sujetando las riendas nuevamente, realmente su amigo sabía cómo animarlo—, ya entendí.

— **Ya era hora—** Gruñó igualmente divertido preparándose para un vuelo a toda velocidad cuando sintió que su amigo ajustaba su prótesis **—. Así está mucho mejor—** Susurró para sí mismo, orgulloso por su gran logro.

Y justo cuando estaban por marcharse para perderse entre las nubes durante unas largas y agradables horas, Hiccup detuvo sus acciones obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio procurando mantener el control y equilibrio en el aire.

Gruñó nuevamente, pero no por diversión, sino por fastidio.

¿Acaso había vuelto a deprimirse?

—¿Esa es…—Comenzó Hiccup curioso, agudizando su mirada en un punto en específico y Toothless no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo mismo, aumentando sus gruñidos cuando entendió el porqué del repentino cambio en su amigo y el nuevo tono de su voz—…Astrid?

Y sin siquiera anunciarlo lo obligó a girar con rapidez, volando hacia la playa donde había logrado distinguir a la chica.

— **Estúpidos dioses—** Gruñó por última vez el Night Fury rendido ante los impulsos de su jinete.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No creí que te encontraría aquí—Comentó al mismo tiempo en el que desmontaba a Toothless y cambiaba su prótesis para poder caminar hacia ella.

—Hiccup , hola—Saludó, o al menos lo intentó, sin duda ella tampoco esperaba encontrarlo ahí—, yo…

Hizo una muestra de querer levantarse pero el chico la detuvo caminando con rapidez hacia ella, inclinándose para tocar su hombro y obligarla a quedarse donde estaba.

—No te levantes—Le dijo sonriente y después se sentó a su lado—. Es mejor así, ¿no crees?—Sonrió con más intensidad.

Y esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Astrid, quien poco a poco fue ganando un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa de las acciones y cercanía del castaño.

—C-claro—Asintió nerviosa llevándose las manos hacia su trenza, jugando con ella por el simple hecho de mantener sus manos ocupadas.

— **¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Valkiria?—** Gruñó el Night Fury a sus espaldas.

La rubia giró la mirada con rapidez, el ceño fruncido mientras observaba al dragón recostado en la arena bajo la sombra de una enorme roca.

Se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero aun así era fácil escuchar sus reclamos e insinuaciones; siendo para Hiccup simples gruñidos draconianos, aunque aun así lograba "entender" lo que decía.

—Toothless—Hiccup dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia, observándolo de la misma forma en la que Astrid lo hacía, pero él tenía esa mirada que el dragón tanto odiaba cuando el chico lo reprendía por hacer algo que no debía.

¡Ya no era un bebé dragón! No podía regañarlo cada vez que quería. Él era el dragón Alfa, ¡debía respetarlo! Y esa Valkiria también.

Gruñó de nuevo con fastidio, demostrando que no se retractaba por lo que había dicho.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé dragón—Ahí estaba el regaño.

— **Y tu deja de comportarte como un dragón en un campo de raíz de dragón—** Se defendió el dragón mirándolo desafiante.

— ¡Toothless!—Reprendió el castaño cruzado de brazos, devolviéndole la misma mirada desafiante.

Realmente era como si ambos hablaran el mismo idioma.

— **No me retracto—** Fue lo último que dijo Toothless y su jinete también entendió eso.

Una risa divertida fue lo que calmó a ambos y los obligó a desviar sus miradas hacia la persona que parecía reírse de ellos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber el castaño, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

— **Sí, ¿qué?—** Le siguió el Night Fury observándola con reclamo.

—Es divertido la forma en la que discuten y se entienden a pesar de, bueno, la diferencia de idiomas—Se explicó la rubia calmando su risa gracias a un suspiro, más la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro—. Lo siento si pensaron que me burlaba—Dijo, y tanto el vikingo como el dragón notaron la sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Jamás pensaría eso—Aclaró con rapidez el castaño, sus ojos brillaban mientras la observaban; un profundo brillo verde que le robaba el aliento.

— **Yo mejor me voy—** Gruñó nuevamente el Night Fury con fastidio antes de levantarse y sacudirse la arena que había quedado adherida a su piel escamosa.

Y ante la mirada divertida de ambos chicos, se marchó por un sendero del bosque, perdiéndose entre la espesura del mismo, dejándolos solos para que hicieran lo que los humanos se suponía que hacían.

Hiccup suspiró rendido, a veces era difícil comprender a su dragón cuando se comportaba así; de hecho, su comportamiento le recordaba mucho a la ocasión en la que parecía estar celoso del pequeño Antorcha. Acaso… ¿acaso estaba celoso de Astrid?

El solo pensar en eso lo hizo reír con fuerza sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado que ahora lo veía curiosa con una gran interrogante marcando su rostro.

—Ahora soy yo la que pregunta qué es tan gracioso—Dijo ella y solo consiguió que el chico riera con más fuerza.

—N-no es nada, Astrid—Tranquilizó Hiccup, respirando con profundidad para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y dejar de reír—. Solo recordé algo que ocurrió con Toothless hace unos años atrás—Explicó a medias.

Astrid entendió con ello que no hablaría más sobre el tema y no quería saber el porqué.

—El lado bueno —Continuó—, es que ahora estamos solos.

Su comentario tomó desprevenida a la rubia que abrió sus ojos en toda su amplitud, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por la confusión.

— ¡No! Digo, no quería… es decir, yo… ¡Aggh!—Gruñó con fastidio por no poder hablar con claridad—. Honestamente no sé por qué dije eso—Confesó con el poco control que aún conservaba.

—Descuida—Tranquilizó Astrid colocando involuntariamente su mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Cargas con demasiado estrés, y, perdón pero, ese dragón tuyo suele ser muy estresante—Dijo esto último con diversión.

—No te disculpes por eso, yo opino lo mismo—Rio el castaño.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que solo haría falta un movimiento para que sus rostros se tocaran. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa posición? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, por el contrario permanecieron observándose en silencio, nerviosos y sonrojados; sus miradas conectadas y sus respiraciones agitadas chocando contra la contraria.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo que les pareció eterno hasta que ambos se apartaron con rapidez, girando sus cuerpos para estar lejos de la mirada del otro, ambos concentrándose en observar el horizonte ahora frente a ellos.

¿Qué era lo que les ocurría?

Era lo que ambos se preguntaban mientras hacían el intento por calmar los rápidos latidos de sus corazones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Todo bien?—Le cuestiona al verlo tan pensativo, girando levemente su rostro para observarlo por un momento como si con ese simple gesto pudiera descubrir el pensar del chico.

Desde hace un buen rato que ninguno decía nada y, aunque no era incomodo, Astrid sentía que a Hiccup le ocurría algo; quizá por eso el chico no paraba de suspirar y fruncir el ceño cada cierto tiempo.

—No creo poder responder de forma positiva a eso—Suspiró rendido estirando las piernas y recargándose con sus manos sobre la fina arena de la playa.

— ¿Así de mal?—Curioseo imitando su gesto al adoptar su misma posición.

—El consejo de guerra tomó una decisión y—Comenzó, con una angustia latente en su pecho—, es buena, pero...

—Termina en guerra...

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirlo, ¿cómo se suponía que lucharía en ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a su gente?

—Odio eso—Gruñó exasperado dejándose caer en la arena, no importándole que su traje y cabello se llenara de esta.

Astrid, tranquila y sonriente, se giró sentada sobre sus piernas flexionadas, recargándose con una mano sobre la arena para mantener el equilibrio. Su mirada estaba fija en él y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras suspiraba, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle.

—Te entiendo—Dijo al fin y fue entonces cuando él le correspondió a la mirada—, creo que es algo que todos odiamos—Confesó, bajando el rostro con rapidez al sentirlo observándola.

—Todos menos personas como Drago Bludvist—Murmuró Hiccup, había cierto pesar en su voz al decirlo, giró su rostro para dejar de verla, fijando su vista en el cielo donde las pocas nubes lo adornaban.

Por un momento Astrid titubeó, no sabía qué decirle exactamente para animarlo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cercanía o conversaciones tan… ¿personales? ¿Esa era la palabra que describiría esto? Lo más probable es que no.

—Hiccup…—Susurró sin darse cuenta, su mano acercándose lentamente hacia el chico acostado frente a ella.

¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Cualquiera que fuera su intención, esta se vio detenida por la curiosa y penetrante mirada verde que el chico le dirigía ahora. Su mano quedó flotando a la deriva en el aire, temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella y, justo cuando había logrado recuperar el control de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar la mano con gran lentitud en busca de regresarla a su regazo y acabar con el bochornoso momento.

Pero, como por obra de los dioses, esa acción también fue detenida.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud al sentir el calor de una mano ajena cubriendo la propia.

—Astrid…—Susurró ahora él sentado frente a ella, con su mano sujetando la suya en un intento por mantenerla cerca.

¿En qué momento se había sentado? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron tan cerca el uno del otro?

—Yo…—Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y apartó la mirada, girando su rostro, para evitar que él se diera cuenta.

Si tan solo supiera que él se encontraba en la misma situación, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de cuándo y cómo terminó sentado frente a ella, sujetando su mano con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de él.

Quizá si alguno de los dos dijera algo el ambiente entre ellos fuera menos tenso, pero ninguno sabía qué decir y tampoco parecían estar dispuestos a alejarse.

" _Los mortales son peligrosos"_

Escuchó la voz de Freyja, la advertencia latente en sus palabras; esa simple frase que le repetía siempre que perdían a una Valkiria en el mundo mortal. Y fue ese recuerdo fugaz lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su cuerpo nuevamente bajo su control y la mirada alzada para poder ver al chico frente a ella.

" _Hemos perdido a muchas hermanas por su culpa"_

A ella no le ocurriría eso, Hiccup no era así; él jamás la obligaría a permanecer a su lado. Además, él no sabía quién era, no había robado sus plumas; no existía razón para temer… no de él, no del chico que la salvó y le dio un lugar donde vivir durante el tiempo que durara su misión.

Su misión.

Era increíble lo rápido que se olvidaba de eso cuando Hiccup estaba junto a ella. No entendía como, pero el chico siempre lograba hacerla olvidar sus problemas y no dudaba que lo mismo le ocurriera a él; lo podía ver en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que la observaban justo en ese momento, curiosos al notar su ausencia a causa de su viaje mental.

—Astrid—Llamó él nuevamente, ahora con voz ronca y temblorosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora? ¿Por qué veía preocupación en sus ojos cuando hace un momento no la había?

Fue entonces que bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, las manos de ambos que antes estuvieron sosteniéndose con fuerza y que ahora se encontraban separadas a causa de una acción involuntaria por su parte. Lo cierto era que, durante su debate mental, había deslizado su mano lejos de la de Hiccup, dejándola caer sobre su regazo, todo eso sin dejar de ver al chico a los ojos hasta perderse en el verde de su mirada.

— ¿Qué está mal?—Quiso saber, aun con la preocupación latente.

—Yo…—Murmuró, regañándose mentalmente por no poder decir algo coherente—, yo debería preguntarte eso, no tu a mí—Logró decir al fin recuperando su autocontrol—. Se supone que estaba ayudándote a sentirte mejor—Susurró al notar la interrogante en la expresión del chico.

—Y lo has hecho—Animó él y, por alguna razón desconocida, acercó su mano para volver a sujetar la que ella protegía en su regazo—. Tu sola presencia hace que me sienta mejor, Astrid—Susurró tan cerca de su rostro que sintió el roce de su aliento contra su piel, una sensación cálida la embriagó.

—Yo…—Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿por qué no podía decir algo más que "yo"?—, yo, pienso lo mismo. Lo cierto es que me has ayudado mucho y…

«Me importas»

—Y quiero devolverte el favor—Dijo en su lugar, ignorando sus propios pensamientos, sus propios deseos.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, y hubiera permanecido por mucho tiempo, de no ser por la rapidez de Hiccup al volver a hablar.

—Bueno—Murmuró nervioso liberando el agarre de sus manos para llevarse la propia al cabello y juguetear con él—, si tienes alguna idea para ganar esta guerra inminente, sería suficiente para pagar ese favor—Bromeó.

Pero ella no lo tomó como una broma, porque en la mirada del chico había tal sinceridad que sus palabras se vieron opacadas, pasando a un segundo plano.

En su mente algo hizo clic y solo un pensamiento existió entonces: Ella podría ayudarlos.

Era una guerrera, y no cualquier guerrera, una Valkiria, una de las "hijas de Odín"; la guerra, la lucha, eran parte de su espíritu. Sin duda podía hacer algo por ellos.

Aunque no tuviera relación con su misión, esto era importante y no podría simplemente ignorarlo. Descubrir su misión y cumplirla había sido su prioridad, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Veía en los ojos de Hiccup la desesperación y miedo por su gente. El chico no se lo había dicho directamente, pero ella sabía que él esperaba una muestra de ayuda de su parte.

" _Las Buglars eran guerreras de nacimiento, no sé y no entiendo cómo fueron vencidas, pero tú eres la prueba de que aún hay esperanza."_

Le había dicho Hiccup días después de haberse conocido, cuando la confianza había comenzado a nacer entre ellos. Y se lamentó por ese recuerdo, porque solo la hacía pensar en las mentiras que le había dicho; porque él y todos seguían pensando que ella era de esa tribu. Ellos no se merecían eso, mucho menos él que había sido tan bueno con ella y se había convertido en su primer amigo, la primer persona en la que estaba segura podía confiar.

" _Recuerda, Astrid—Le decía Freyja sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor—, debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo mortal. Si alguien descubre quien eres realmente…"_

«No podrás volver»

Freyja no lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que eso era lo que ocurriría.

Deseaba tanto decirle la verdad a Hiccup, a todos; así podría ayudarlos mejor; pero recordaba las palabras de Freyja y entonces comenzaba a dudar. ¿Sería tan malo no volver y convertirse en mortal? Podría quedarse en Berk… con Hiccup… no le desagradaría, a menos que no la aceptara, pero…

Un miedo profundo invadió su interior, haciendo que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Hiccup no la rechazaría, ¿o sí?

¡No! Él no era así… pero… quizá lo mejor fuera no decir nada, es decir, no necesita revelarse para hacer algo.

Porque sí, ya había tomado la decisión. Su misión podía irse a Helheim… no sabía ni qué era, así que no tenía importancia para ella en ese momento. Berk era más importante… Hiccup era importante.

—Hiccup… si me lo permites, lucharé a tu lado, por Berk…

* * *

 **Niels:** Nombre vikingo que significa triunfador del pueblo.

 **Holger:** Nombre escandinavo derivado de Hólmgeirr y significa: jefe de la isla.

 **Hilda:** En la mitología nórdica, **Hilda** es una de las valquirias. Ella tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **¡Listo! No creí que lo lograría, estuve a punto de no actualizar hoy u.u pero en fin…**

 **Creo que tenía un aviso o una explicación sobre la historia que darles, pero no recuerdo en este momento de qué era… algún día me acordare u.u por ahora, me despido, tengo muchos pendientes…**

 **En fin… respondo:**

 **HappyDylann:** Me alegra que te guste la temática de la historia, espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos.

 **Lady Berserk:** Espero que este capítulo te alegrara tanto como el anterior y te gustara igual o más, ¡hasta te di un poco de Dagur! e.e y mira que eso no lo tenía planeado XD solo surgió y ya… en fin, ¡hasta el próximo año!

 **Melanie** **Villamar:** Tendremos muchas conversaciones con Chimuelo jeje… espero que te gustara este capítulo y, pronto traeré más de información a la Vikingopedia e.e

 **EvIR:** La misión, la misión, eso me lo guardaré por ahora XD y… no es que Hipo no quiera a su madre y ella lo moleste, lo que pasa es que Valka es como todas las mamás que avergüenzan a sus hijos contando anécdotas penosas a la chica que le gusta XD

 **KatnissSakura:** Espero que la historia te siga gustando e.e

 **:** Gracias por la corrección, a veces falla XD

 **RoxFiedler:** Muchísimas gracias por tu mega comentario jeje, me alegra mucho ser la razón por la que volviste al mundo de FF e.e espero que la historia te siga gustando igual o más de lo que ya te gusta jeje

 **Travesuras 1918: Chimuelo** es un amor jeje

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡He vuelto! :D**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Odín por tardar tanto u.u ¡lo siento!**

 **Siento que el capítulo quedó medio flojo y simplón… Pero en fin… disfrútenlo e.e**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Frotaba sus manos con insistencia en un vago intento por calentarlas. Ese día el frio había vuelto a la isla en forma de un gélido viento que te estremecía hasta conseguir que tus huesos dolieran.

Para Astrid, quien estaba acostumbrada al clima cálido de Vingólf, este frio era mortal; pero para vikingos como Hiccup, que habían vivido en un lugar con un clima tan cambiante como lo es Berk, el viento frio no era más que una brisa fresca contra el rostro.

Astrid no entendía como Hiccup podía vestir únicamente su habitual traje con armadura que, ella estaba segura, no lo protegía del frio, mientras que ella estaba cubierta con un grueso abrigo de piel que el castaño le había proporcionado esa mañana al notar que incluso su piel comenzaba a tornarse pálida a causa del clima.

De eso habían pasado un par de horas, en ese momento, según el vikingo, al ser medio día el clima debía ser un poco más cálido debido al sol; pero ella no notaba ese cambio, por el contrario, sentía que su cuerpo estaba más helado que cuando despertó esa mañana.

—Muy bien Astrid—Llamó su atención mientras entraban al Gran Salón, la calidez del lugar golpeó su rostro enviando una sensación de alivio a todo su cuerpo—. Es hora de que aprendas sobre los dragones—Exclamó animado.

Pero la rubia a penas y le prestó atención, pues en cuanto sus cuerpos estuvieron dentro del recinto, ella avanzó presurosa hacia el fogón encendido en medio del salón; su único deseo en ese momento era recuperar el calor que su cuerpo poco a poco había estado perdiendo.

Hiccup rio por lo bajo ante la acción desesperada de su amiga, pero no podía culparla, él sabía que no estaba acostumbrada al frio de Berk pues en Bog-Burglar el clima era más cálido y húmedo.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la estantería en uno de los extremos del salón, de ahí tomó el Libro de Dragones, aquel en cuyas páginas se encontraban registrados los datos de todos los dragones que él y su gente, con el paso de los años, habían descubierto y adiestrado.

Él contaba con una copia más detallada y llena de garabatos, pero sabía que lo mejor sería comenzar a enseñarle a Astrid lo básico con el libro "oficial" puesto que el suyo era más una bitácora que otra cosa.

Lo abrió y hojeó por un momento para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y, después de cerrarlo de golpe, reanudó su marcha para alcanzar a la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas alrededor de la mesa redonda que rodeaba el fogón encendido.

—Me encanta tu entusiasmo—Bromeó entonces sentándose a su lado al mismo tiempo en el que depositaba el libro sobre la superficie de madera.

—Lo siento, ya no soportaba el frio—Se disculpó avergonzada, sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el calor del fuego frente a ellos, al menos eso quisieron creer ambos.

—No te preocupes—Le restó importancia sonriendo animado y después tomó el libro para abrirlo—, bueno, ¿lista para tu primer lección?

Ahora fue el turno de la chica para sonreír.

Después de que se ofreciera para ayudarlos en la guerra que se avecinaba, el chico había estado trabajando junto a ella en ideas nuevas para la defensa de las islas, pero fue el día de ayer cuando al fin el joven jefe decidió que, si Astrid realmente sería un miembro de Berk y una guerrera para su causa, lo correcto sería que aprendiera sobre los dragones pues eran una parte muy importante no solo de Berk, sino de él y todos sus compañeros. Y Astrid estuvo realmente agradecida y animada por ser tomada en cuenta para ello, tanto que aceptó gustosa con la única condición de que empezaran al siguiente día.

Era por eso que se encontraban ahí justo en este momento.

—Estoy lista desde ayer—Bromeó ella irguiéndose en su asiento y acercándose más al castaño para observar el contenido del libro.

Ella no lo notó, pero ese movimiento alertó al chico, e incluso lo llegó a incomodar, desde hacía un par de semanas atrás había descubierto que tener a la rubia cerca lo alteraba, pero lo más extraño es que también le encantaba su cercanía. No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, no lo podía evitar, pero tampoco es como si intentara encontrarle una explicación.

—Muy bien—Tragó con fuerza para recuperar el control—. Comenzaremos con lo básico, debes aprender a diferenciar y clasificar los dragones—Comenzó con su explicación y señaló la primer página del libro en la cual se encontraban anotadas las clases de dragones que tenían registradas junto con las características generales que poseían los dragones de dichas clases—, para ello debes conocer las siete clases de dragones que tenemos—Continuó ahora señalando una por una las clases anotadas—: Espanto, Fogonero, Misterio, Roca, Embestida, Filo y Rastreadora.

Astrid se acercó un poco más hasta terminar rozando el hombro del chico con el suyo, provocando en él un estremecimiento nervioso que ella no notó o quizá simplemente decidió pasar por alto.

—Cada una tiene sus características principales, con ello podemos saber si el dragón pertenece a esa clase o no—Continuó explicando para tratar de ignorar el efecto que la chica tenía sobre él—. Por ejemplo—Le dio vuelta a la página mostrando ahora un rustico dibujo de un dragón de dos cabezas formando con su cuerpo un círculo y cuyo encabezado mostraba el nombre de la clase—, en la clase Espanto tenemos…

— ¡Hiccup!

El grito de Fishlegs en conjunto con el estruendo producido por las enormes puertas al ser abiertas sin cuidado, fue lo que detuvo toda explicación dando fin con la que se suponía sería la primera sesión sobre dragones que Astrid tendría.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Fishlegs?—Cuestionó rendido el castaño, ahogando un gruñido de frustración que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta—. Estamos un poco ocupados en este momento.

—Tenemos un problema, Hiccup—Insistió el regordete vikingo balanceando su cuerpo de un pie a otro, signo de su nerviosismo y preocupación.

—Si es sobre los gemelos causando problemas, ahórratelo—Intervino Haddock poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a su amigo—. Hoy es mi día libre, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo comprendo—Continuó aún más desesperado—. ¡Pero esto es realmente urgente!

—Entonces habla, Fishlegs—Exclamó rendido el castaño alzando las manos en son de rendición.

Segundos después se irguió en su lugar, manteniendo su mirada fija en el rubio frente a él, quien parecía no saber cómo iniciar su explicación.

—Estoy esperando, Fishlegs—Apresuró el Jefe ahora de brazos cruzados.

Astrid, quien se había puesto de pie poco después que su amigo, ahora se encontraba a un costado, justo en medio de ambos, observándolos atentamente y con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— ¡Encontramos un grupo de Thunderdrums heridos en la playa este!—Gritó entonces atrayendo la atención de los pocos vikingos que habían en el recinto.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó ahora Hiccup abriendo los ojos en su totalidad—. ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?!

Acto seguido se lanzó a correr hacia la salida sin siquiera avisar y cerró la puerta con un estruendo al salir.

Ambos rubios se observaron en silencio sin saber que hacer hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente permitiendo que el castaño asomara su cabeza por el espacio abierto.

— ¿Qué esperan ustedes dos? ¡Andando!—Apremió y después volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Esta vez los dos se encogieron de hombros para después seguir a su jefe en su carrera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en la playa, con rapidez Hiccup hizo descender a Toothless y, antes de que este tocara el suelo arenoso, el castaño bajó de un salto levantando una pequeña nube de polvo al caer de pie.

Así, sin decir nada y con la misma rapidez, corrió hacia el grupo de dragones heridos que eran atendidos por su madre y Gobber.

Ante tal acción, el resto de los jinetes se observó a la vez que encogían los hombros, pues para ellos era normal ese tipo de reacciones en su líder; la única sorprendida era Astrid quien, aun sobre el Night Fury observaba los movimientos del resto.

— **¿Quisieras quitarte de encima?—** Gruñó el dragón regresándola a la realidad **—. ¿O prefieres que te baje yo lanzándote lejos?** —Sugirió animado tras imaginar cómo sería tal proeza.

La rubia, en silencio pero con el ceño fruncido, se bajó a regañadientes del dragón, no sin antes golpearlo "accidentalmente" en el cuello con uno de sus pies.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!—Exclamó con fingido pesar llevándose las manos al pecho—, aun no me acostumbro a montar un dragón, ni hablar de bajar del lomo de uno.

El Night Fury, haciéndole honor a su nombre, rugió en desaprobación mostrando sus afilados colmillos a la Valkiria pues sabía que el golpe había sido intencional y la expresión despreocupada de la chica lo comprobaba.

— ¡Toothless!—Escuchó la reprimenda de su jinete que, debido a su rugido, apartó su atención de los dragones heridos con el único objetivo de calmarlo—. No es momento para tus berrinches, deja tranquila a Astrid.

Nuevamente el dragón rugió, ahora en un nivel más bajo, siendo quizá mejor descrito como un gruñido antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse de la problemática rubia que lo sacaba de quicio a sabiendas que ahora sonreía victoriosa.

—Es increíble que aún no se lleven bien—Comentó Snotlout con la espalda recargada contra su Monstrous Nightmare.

—Elemental, mi querido Snotlout—Llegó entonces Tuffnut recargándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por su hombro mientras con su mano libre jugaba con una pipa de madera que traía entre los labios—. La razón por la que el Señor Fury no tolera a Lady Astrid, es porque es su competencia por la atención de nuestro querido Jefe Haddock.

El azabache lo observó con una ceja alzada, confundido ante las palabras del gemelo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar mientras señalaba la pipa que el rubio usaba para fingir que fumaba.

Justo cuando este estaba listo para responder, el llamado apresurado de su jefe lo detuvo.

— ¡Déjense de juegos y vengan aquí!—Exclamó al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y sacudía la arena que había en sus rodillas.

Ante tal petición todos corrieron hacia él deteniéndose alrededor del grupo de Thunderdrums heridos. Sus miradas se posaron en ellos, observándolos con cuidado, notando las heridas en sus alas y costados, siendo el que parecía ser el mayor el más herido.

Se trataba de un Thunderdrum adulto de color azul y tres jóvenes de colores aguamarina, violeta y azul como el mayor.

—Obsérvenlos bien—Indicó el castaño nuevamente de rodillas mientras acariciaba la frente del dragón adulto, acciones que fueron bien recibidas por este, como si fueran amigos desde hace años—. ¿No les parecen familiares?

—Espera—Detuvo Tuffnut arrodillándose a su lado, aun con la pipa en sus labios y los ojos entrecerrados viajando por el cuarteto de dragones, deteniéndose en uno de los jóvenes que, definitivamente, le resultaba familiar—. ¡Pequeño Lloyd!—Exclamó entonces lanzando lejos la pipa y arrastrándose de rodillas hacia el nombrado—. ¡Oh Lloyd, mira cuanto has crecido! ¡¿Quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto?!—Demandó saber abrazando con cuidado al dragón y dejando caer con suavidad su cabeza contra la del joven dragón que no pareció rechazar su afecto.

El resto, expectantes, se mantuvieron en silencio siendo Fishlegs el primero en decidir hablar.

—Thornado, Bing, Bam y Boom—Nombró a cada uno sin salir de su sorpresa—. Esto es realmente increíble.

—Vaya que sí—Intervino Ruffnut arrodillándose junto a su hermano para intentar apartarlo del dragón—. No es la mejor forma de reunirse con viejos amigos.

— ¿Cómo terminaron así?—Susurró inquieto Hiccup con la mirada fija en el agotado dragón frente a él.

—Tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta—Alzó la voz Gobber mostrando una ensangrentada flecha con la insignia de aquél que se autoproclamaba Amo de Dragones.

—Drago—Gruñó el castaño apartando sus manos de la piel escamosa del reptil para volverlas puños sobre su regazo.

Todos se observaron en silencio después de esa revelación, dentro de cada uno había existido la posibilidad de que se tratara de él, pero, también, en sus interiores estaba el deseo de que no fuera verdad pues eso solo significaba que Drago estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que imaginaban.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Jefe?—Habló entonces Snotlout con porte decidido.

—Primero llevar a Thornado y a estos chicos a la Academia, estarán más seguros ahí que en el Hangar—Indicó liberando un suspiro de frustración para después ponerse de pie—. Mamá, Gobber, encárguense de ellos—Pidió y ambos adultos asintieron para después llamar a sus propios dragones y preparar todo para llevarse a los heridos.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?—Fue ahora Astrid quien preguntó uniéndose al fin al grupo que comenzaba a alejarse para permitir que los Thunderdrums fueran trasladados.

El castaño, sorprendido ante su acercamiento, la observó en busca de alguna señal que le indicara qué pretendía con su entusiasmo. Fue poco después, cuando recordó la conversación que tuvieron semanas atrás y su propia sugerencia de enseñarle sobre dragones, lo que lo hizo entender qué era lo que ella quería: Ayudar.

Fue por ello que le dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que le tendía una mano que ella aceptó gustosa pudiendo así acercarla de un tirón adentrándola aún más al grupo y después, teniéndola ahora a su lado, continuó con su plan.

—Debieron herirlos cerca de aquí y Thornado los trajo porque sabía que aquí serían ayudados—Explicó entonces refiriéndose a los dragones—. Así que debemos seguir el rumbo del que vinieron para averiguar qué ha ocurrido y tal vez evitar que más dragones sean heridos.

—Es un plan realmente muy alocado—Mencionó la Valkiria temerosa por lo que fueran a encontrar—. Pero tienes mi apoyo—Aseguró, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del castaño.

— ¡La nuestra también!—Exclamaron los gemelos entusiastas siendo secundados por el resto del equipo y sus dragones.

Ante el apoyo brindado, el castaño nuevamente sonrió para después asentir, llamando a Toothless y así, nuevamente montado en su lomo con Astrid tras él sujetándolo por la cintura, partió hacia el horizonte siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

En su pecho latía con fuerza la esperanza de no encontrar más dragones heridos, al mismo tiempo en el que en su mente se maquinaba todo un plan con el cual pudiera detener las acciones egoístas de Drago Bludvist que solo ocasionaban dolor y muerte por donde quiera que pasaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al llegar a la primera isla, la estrategia fue que un grupo explorara la isla desde tierra y el resto hiciera lo mismo desde el cielo. Siendo Hiccup, Astrid y los gemelos quienes permanecieron en tierra firme, mientras que Snotlout y Fishlegs sobrevolaban los alrededores.

Astrid no sabía si fue buena suerte que los gemelos decidieran separarse para revisar un lado de la isla dejándolos a ella e Hiccup solos revisando el resto. Era como si los dioses hubieran actuado en su beneficio, pues ansiaba poder estar a solas con el castaño para poder hablar.

La curiosidad podía más que ella, necesitaba saber cuál era la historia tras esos dragones y porqué sus condiciones parecían afectar al castaño más que al resto. El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación al respecto, pues lo que menos deseaba era ser una intrusa en la vida personal del joven vikingo.

Tal vez fue por eso que, desde que salieron de Berk, se mantuvo en silencio, respondiendo a las sugerencias de Hiccup con simples palabras de afirmación o incluso asintiendo. Lo que ella no sabía era que para el castaño esa actitud era un tanto cortante, algo que solo lograba preocuparlo y hacerlo pensar en ideas locas sobre qué habría hecho él para molestarla.

Por otro lado, mientras el par de jóvenes se debatían en silencio sobre sus propias acciones y el comportamiento del contrario; el Night Fury los seguía con cautela, gruñendo de vez en cuando y lanzándole miradas asesinas a la rubia al mismo tiempo en el que mantenía sus sentidos alerta en caso de cualquier peligro. Pero su actitud parecía no ser de importancia para su amigo y mucho menos para la Valkiria, y eso solo lograba frustrarlo aún más.

—Fue el dragón de mi padre—Habló entonces Hiccup llamando la atención tanto de la rubia como del dragón, le había costado mucho tiempo comprender por qué la chica tenía ese comportamiento tan despistado y distante.

La Valkiria, confundida, conectó su mirada con la de él a la vez que intentaba comprender sus palabras. Hiccup, por otro lado, suspiró en busca de las palabras adecuadas para aclarar sus pensamientos ante ella.

—Thornado—Pronunció más tranquilo—, fue el primer dragón de mi padre—Repitió justo antes de detenerse en medio del camino de tierra que transitaban para atravesar el pequeño bosque de la isla en la que se encontraban.

Astrid igualmente se detuvo, girándose por completo para terminar frente a él. No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio a espera de que su amigo decidiera continuar; en sus ojos podía ver que era lo que él necesitaba para sentirse mejor y ella no tenía planeado entorpecer sus intentos, pues lo único que deseaba era ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

—Thornado era un dragón salvaje que estaba robando nuestro pescado y destruía nuestros barcos—Relató mientras jugaba con las correas de su traje, sus ojos habían bajado en busca de un punto en el cual fijarse que no fuera la rubia frente a él, pero, tras un nuevo suspiro, dejó atrás esos nervios y alzó la mirada nuevamente—. En esos mismos días yo estaba intentando que mi padre conviviera un poco con los dragones y consiguiera entrenar uno, no fue una de mis mejores ideas—Bromeó.

Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de sus labios antes de reanudar la marcha hacia un pequeño claro que se veía cerca de donde estaban. Tanto Astrid como Toothless decidieron seguirlo y, una vez que estuvieron los tres en el claro, se sentaron sobre el pasto verde y fresco del lugar; solo entonces Hiccup decidió continuar con su relato.

—Cuando descubrimos al Thunderdrum, papá decidió que ese sería su dragón y pasó los siguientes días intentando entrenarlo, no fue su mejor idea—Repitió esto último con diversión—. El dragón era demasiado renuente y no escuchaba; aunque viéndolo por ese lado era idéntico a mi padre. Le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que el dragón no deseaba ser forzado a corresponderle y poco después descubrimos que nos robaba porque estaba ayudando a un amigo herido.

Sus manos jugaban con los trozos de pasto que poco antes había comenzado a arrancar del suelo. Sentir a Astrid tan cerca le transmitía cierta paz, algo que solo sentía cuando estaba con Toothless y juntos surcaban los cielos; pero al mismo tiempo, la paz que sentía con Astrid era diferente y él no lograba comprender por qué.

—Papá se reusó a abandonar a los dragones, él y Thornado protegieron a Thunderdrum herido y fue entonces cuando se hicieron amigos—Continuó y solo entonces giró su rostro para encarar a la chica que no le quitaba la azul mirada de encima—. Se volvieron inseparables, casi tanto como Toothless y yo—Acarició al nombrado en la frente pues lo tenía justo a un lado de él.

—Entonces—Habló al fin Astrid al sentir que el relato había terminado—. ¿Por qué Thornado se fue? Yo pensaba que Skullcrusher había sido su dragón.

—Lo fue, pero esa es otra historia un tanto similar en realidad—Explicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Lo que ocurrió con Thornado fue que, un día, rescatamos a tres Thunderdrums bebés; no encontramos a sus padres así que los llevamos a Berk.

—Adivinaré—Interrumpió divertida—, no fue tu mejor idea.

—Acertaste—Rio él dejándose caer de espaldas contra el pasto y llevándose ambos brazos tras su cabeza para usarlos como almohada—. Esos tres eran incluso más problemáticos que los gemelos y en poco tiempo Berk se hartó de lidiar con ellos. Tratamos de entrenarlos pero, como todo bebé, no le hacían caso a nadie.

Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, suspirando divertido ante los recuerdos.

—Bueno, en realidad si había alguien a quien obedecían—Confesó, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el cielo despejado sobre ellos.

—Thornado—Dedujo Astrid apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo para inclinarse hacia el castaño—. Él era como una figura paterna para ellos, ¿no es así?

Hiccup suspiró nuevamente, está vez con un deje de tristeza.

—Sí—Afirmó aun con la mirada perdida—. Cuando comprendimos eso, papá tuvo que tomar una decisión realmente difícil—Reanudó su relato—. Bing, Bam y Boom no podían estar en Berk, pero tampoco podíamos abandonarlos, necesitaban a alguien que los protegiera y les enseñara a valerse por sí mismos, así que…

—Thornado se fue con ellos—Finalizó Astrid comprendiendo lo ocurrido cuando el castaño se calló.

Al parecer recordar lo ocurrido había sido difícil y ella sabía que no se debía al dragón, sino a su padre. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde su perdida, Hiccup aún se encontraba dolido y no parecía estar completamente listo para dejar ir los recuerdos y liberarse de ese dolor. Ella deseaba poder comprender ese sentimiento, pero para una Valkiria eso no era realmente posible pues nunca había experimentado ese tipo de perdidas, nunca había tenido a nadie que le importara demasiado como para no querer perderlo… nunca, hasta ahora…

—Hiccup, yo…—Trató de encontrar algo que decir, algo con lo que pudiera animarlo, pero su voz se apagó antes de que pudiera conseguir su objetivo.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces antes de girar su rostro en busca de la mirada de la chica; sonrió levemente al notar el ceño fruncido de ella y la forma en la que mordía su labio, una clara señal de frustración. Ella no lo sabía, pero Hiccup había aprendido a leer sus pensamientos a través de las expresiones de su rostro y era por ello que ahora sabía que la chica se encontraba en esos debates mentales que, seguramente, involucraban su pasado, una parte de su vida que él aun no lograba descifrar, principalmente porque la chica no parecía estar lista para hablar libremente sobre ello.

—Astrid…—Habló ahora él, reincorporándose al sentarse para estar a la altura de la rubia.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y sus alientos habían comenzado a chocar entre sí. Ambos se observaban fijamente, en silencio y con cautela; ni siquiera el gruñido del Night Fury logró romper su conexión.

Solo hacía falta un movimiento por parte de alguno de ellos para conseguir acabar con la distancia; solo hacía falta una simple decisión para cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez y sus mentes trabajaban en la laboriosa decisión que debían tomar y, cuando parecía que habían encontrado la respuesta… algo los interrumpió…

— ¡Hiccup!—Ante el grito de Fishlegs ambos se apartaron con rapidez, en especial cuando vieron que tanto él como el resto del grupo comenzaban a descender en sus dragones frente a ellos.

Hiccup, frustrado, se levantó de un salto para después tenderle una mano a ella con el único objetivo de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Ahora qué Patapez?—Cuestionó rendido liberando a la rubia de su agarre a la vez que intentaba calmar las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior y al mismo tiempo apagaba la molestia que sentía hacia su amigo, pues era la segunda vez que el vikingo lo interrumpía mientras estaba con la chica.

En ese momento su mente se detuvo para pensar en las razones que tendría para molestarse por tal acontecimiento, pero él, que en realidad no estaba preparado para descubrir el significado de sus acciones, hizo callar la vocecita que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su mente y prefirió concentrar su atención en el jinete que, nervioso, trataba de darle una explicación.

—Creemos saber de dónde venían Thornado y los hermanos—Logró decir al fin entre tartamudeos, pues al parecer había comprendido que, nuevamente, había metido la pata al interrumpir a su amigo.

— ¡Entonces habla Fishlegs!—Exigió con desesperación el castaño pues se encontraba ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

Pero su reacción solo complicó la situación, provocando que el nerviosismo del jinete aumentara a tal grado que las palabras no salían con normalidad de su garganta.

Snotlout, fastidiado, empujó a su obeso amigo para apartarlo del camino, siendo él quien se encontraba ahora frente a su Jefe.

—Vimos una isla cerca de aquí, parecía estar quemándose, hay mucho humo—Explicó entonces siendo la salvación del rubio que, acalorado y rojo por los nervios, seguía intentando decir algo coherente obteniendo únicamente las burlas del par de hermanos que reían sin parar sentados en su respectivo dragón.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron en toda su amplitud alzándose hacia el cielo en busca de esa prueba de humo de la cual su primo le hablaba, pero se encontraban lejos de la playa y los arboles impedían que tuviera una visión completa del cielo a su alrededor.

Aun así, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de tomar una decisión y dar su siguiente orden al equipo.

— ¡Todos a sus dragones—Exclamó entonces subiendo de un salto al lomo de Toothless siendo seguido por la rubia que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba a sus espaldas sujetándolo por la cintura, ambos listos para despegar—, rápido!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuanto se encontraron en el aire y lograron divisar la densa torre de humo que se iba acumulando en el cielo hasta formar una nube justo encima de la isla en llamas, los jinetes apresuraron el vuelo de sus dragones, pidiéndoles que fueran lo más veloces que les era posible y así, en cuestión de minutos, se encontraron sobrevolando la playa de la isla, el único sitio que aún no era alcanzado por el fuego.

En realidad, no fue necesario adentrarse entre las abrazadoras llamas que consumían el bosque, pues lo que encontraron sobre la ahora manchada arena de la playa, fue prueba suficiente para comprobar sus terribles sospechas:

Drago Bludvist había estado ahí.

—Snotlout—Llamó Hiccup sin desmontar a Toothless, ninguno de los jinetes se había atrevido a descender en su totalidad sobre la arena—, regresa a Berk y trae a una brigada contra incendios—Ordenó cuando el aludido se aproximó para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle—, ¡rápido!—Apremió, su mirada se encontraba fija en las machas y criaturas que habían esparcidas en la playa.

Jogerson, en silencio, le indicó a su dragón girar y volar a toda velocidad de regreso a Berk ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros que seguían a espera de que su Jefe les diera las siguientes indicaciones.

—Nosotros revisaremos a esos dragones—Señaló a las criaturas inmóviles y ensangrentadas tendidas en el suelo—, debemos ver si hay algún sobreviviente.

— ¿Y qué hay del bosque?—Logró decir al fin Fishlegs fuertemente agarrado a su silla—. Podría haber dragones atrapados en el fuego.

—Es peligroso entrar—Dijo entonces Astrid, su voz sonando muy cerca de los oídos del castaño, estremeciéndolo cuando su aliento chocó contra su nuca.

—Es cierto—Concordó tragando con fuerza para controlar sus impulsos—. Tuff, Ruff, sobrevuelen el área—Les indicó—. Si ven un dragón herido y pueden acceder a él, ayúdenlo.

El par de hermanos asintió y alzaron el vuelo perdiéndose entre el humo con rapidez. Mientras tanto, el resto terminó de descender, desmontando poco después a sus dragones para comenzar con su inspección de los heridos.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace algo como esto?—Susurró con dolor el vikingo regordete abrazando a su dragón.

Astrid notó como el cruel escenario afectaba tanto a jinetes como a dragones, comprendió también el gran significado que estas criaturas tenían para ellos e incluso ella comenzó a experimentar ese sentimiento. Como Valkiria, tenía un gran conocimiento sobre los distintos seres que habitaban Midgard, pues como Freyja le decía, todos son hijos de Odín, no importa la especie o la condición de vida; todos son iguales ante el Padre de Todo. Y los dragones, según antiguas leyendas, eran los mensajeros de Odín en Midgard, seres muy apegados a él que en los principios de los mundos habitaron Asgard hasta que Odín decidió enviarlos a la Tierra a custodiar las riquezas que se ocultaban ahí.

Si el Padre de Todo viera esto, aunque seguramente si lo hacía, se enfurecería demasiado e incluso podría desatar su ira en los responsables. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? Si los dragones son tan especiales, ¿Por qué Odín no hace nada para evitar que personas como Drago los aniquilen? ¿Por qué Odín, que todo lo puede, no evita que la guerra exista y destruya todo a su paso? Se supone que él ama a las personas, a todos los seres, entonces… ¿Por qué no los protege?

—Intenta darnos una lección—Susurró con la mirada en el cielo, su voz fue tan baja y sus compañeros estaban tan sumidos en su sufrimiento, que nadie notó su debate mental, ni mucho menos lo cuestionó—. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no permite que sus hijos cometan errores y aprendan de ellos?—Sonrió al obtener la respuesta a sus dudas.

— ¡Astrid, ven a ayudarme!—El llamado del castaño la trajo de regreso, viéndose obligada a correr a su lado para socorrerlo.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dejó caer sobre la arena y se deslizó los pocos centímetros que la separaban de su amigo. Frente a ellos se encontraba una malherida Nadder Mortífero de color celeste cuyas escamas se encontraban manchadas de color carmesí.

—Está muy herida, pero aun respira—Informó el castaño acariciando con cuidado el cuello de la Nadder.

La respiración agitada de la criatura alertó a la Valkiria, no entendió por qué, pero su pecho comenzó a doler y sus ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas. Su mano temblorosa se acercó a la dragona, tomando el lugar que antes ocupó la mano de Hiccup.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?—Quiso saber, su corazón latiendo con tal rapidez que dolía en su interior.

—Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a Berk para ser atendida—Respondió él llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para apartar el cabello que comenzaba a adherirse a su frente húmeda por el sudor.

—Hiccup—Interrumpió, por tercera ocasión, Fishlegs acercándose tembloroso hacia donde ellos estaban—. Encontré a unos bebés Gronckle, no están heridos, su madre los protegió—Explicó lloroso con dos pequeños dragones ensangrentados entre sus brazos—… ella… ella… no sobrevivió—Logró decir entre gemidos de dolor, su rostro rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas.

Hiccup, que comprendía lo mucho que su amigo quería a esa especie de dragón, no pudo hacer más que levantarse para ayudarlo a cargar al par de crías.

—Lo siento mucho, Fishlegs—Susurró entonces al tener entre sus brazos a uno de los bebés—. Te prometo que no permitiremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir—Aseguró, su voz rompiéndose a la vez que sus labios temblaban.

— **¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—** Rugió Toothless lanzando humo azul por sus fosas nasales, una acción que alertó a todos los presentes.

—Tranquilo amigo—Logró decir Hiccup con el poco control que aún conservaba—. Vamos a detener a Drago, no importa lo que nos cueste.

Después de eso continuaron revisando al resto de los dragones, más conforme los minutos pasaban sus esperanzas e ilusiones comenzaban a debilitarse hasta desaparecer pues nadie, más que la Nadder y los bebés Gronckle, había sobrevivido. El regreso de los gemelos tampoco trajo buenas noticias, pues el humo era demasiado al igual que el fuego y los pocos dragones que encontraron estaban sin vida alguna y en condiciones que, según sus propias palabras, era mejor no mencionar.

Para cuando Snotlout regresó con el grupo de jinetes que formaban la brigada contra incendios, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, abrazados a sus dragones y con las miradas bajas.

La brigada ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar, una leve indicación por parte de Jogerson fue suficiente para que comenzaran a extinguir el fuego con ayuda de barriles rebosantes de agua y Scauldrons entrenados para usar su disparo de agua para apagar incendios.

Astrid, que no se había separado en ningún momento de la Nadder herida, notó que atado a uno de sus cuernos había un trozo de pergamino manchado con la sangre de la dragona y, sin dudarlo por más tiempo, se decidió a desatar el papel, desenrollándolo al instante para después leer lo que estuviera escrito.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud y su respiración se agitó a causa de su nuevo descubrimiento al mismo tiempo en el que su mirada se desviaba hacia el joven Jefe de Berk que, sentado en el suelo, mantenía su mirada fija en las manchas de sangre en la arena, teniendo a Toothless acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Hiccup—Lo llamó entonces levantándose de su lugar para después avanzar hacia él con el mensaje entre sus manos—. Debes ver esto.

El castaño, en contra de sus impulsos, alzó la vista para ver a la chica que, frente a él le tendía un pergamino arrugado y sucio.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba lo que ella le ofrecía; tragó con fuerza pasando saliva por su garganta reseca preparándose para leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel:

"Berk es el siguiente"

* * *

 **Eso es todo, no me maten, ¡adiós!**

 **Respondo:**

 **Melanie** **Villamar:** No sé tú, pero yo amo poner en aprietos a Chimuelo, en especial si se trata de una discusión con Hipo XD y si, Astrid ya tomó su decisión… la pregunta es ¿fue la decisión correcta?

 **RoxFiedler:** Muchas gracias por tu animo y tu apoyo, me es de gran aprecio :D y de nuevo me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando jeje

 **EvIR:** Muahaha me encantan tus divagaciones y tus teorías, no diré si son acertadas, pero tampoco que son erróneas. La guerra es inevitable, la misión y decisión de Astrid… bueno… emm, sin comentarios… tendrás que esperar para saber si se queda en Berk y si Hipo tiene o no que ver con su misión. ¡Yo no he confirmado nada! ¡Adiós! XD

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y mi estilo de escritura XD espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y… bueno, prometo que ya me pondré al día con tus fanfic's :P

 **Dark-hime7:** Gracias por tus palabras jeje, me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando, ha sido un verdadero reto adecuar la historia a la mitología e.e y me encanta saber que estoy haciéndolo bien jeje

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Después de cuatro meses de espera, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¡y en serio lamento mucho la tardanza!**

 **Espero que el capítulo les guste, a mí en lo personal me ha agradado como ha quedado…**

 **En fin, nos leemos al final...**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

—Hiccup—Lo llamó entonces levantándose de su lugar para después avanzar hacia él con el mensaje entre sus manos—. Debes ver esto.

El castaño, en contra de sus impulsos, alzó la vista para ver a la chica que, frente a él le tendía un pergamino arrugado y sucio.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba lo que ella le ofrecía; tragó con fuerza pasando saliva por su garganta reseca preparándose para leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel:

" _Berk es el siguiente"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Durante los siguientes días no se separó ni un segundo de la Nadder herida, incluso durmió a su lado en el establo donde fue ubicada y atendida. Ni siquiera el frio fue suficiente para hacerla marchar, de hecho comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese clima helado y no solo eso, la rutinaria vida en Berk poco a poco se volvía parte de ella.

Últimamente se sorprendía pensando en cómo sería su futuro en esa isla, en cómo sería tener una vida ahí; y era en esos momentos cuando debía recordarse que no era una vikinga, que no era una mortal y que no pertenecía ahí. Pero, por alguna razón, en su interior existía el deseo de querer permanecer en Berk.

Freyja le advirtió sobre el Midgard y los humanos, le contó lo peligroso que era revelarse ante ellos; y aun así ahora estaba ahí, viviendo entre mortales, ayudándolos por la simple razón de desear hacerlo. Poco a poco se había adentrado en la vida mortal, involucrándose en sus conflictos y soñando con ser una de ellos. Incluso su misión había perdido importancia ante la idea de dejar a su suerte a la gente que le brindó protección y un hogar durante los últimos meses. Descubrir cuál era esa misión era algo que, en ese momento, no le interesaba y quizá ya no lo haría nunca.

Seguramente Odín y Freyja estaban molestos y decepcionados por su decisión; quizá incluso estén tratando de llevarla de regreso para reprenderla. Pero no le importaba, en lugar de eso estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo frente a la dragona celeste; vistiendo como toda una vikinga con falda, botas afelpadas y una blusa sin mangas de color rojo. Una capucha afelpada descansaba sobre sus hombros cubiertos por una corta capa de piel de oso que mantenía caliente su espalda, ambas prendas en conjunto con unos guantes de piel que cubrían casi por completo sus brazos habían sido regalos del castaño que, frente a ella, examinaba las heridas de la Nadder.

Quien la viera pensaría que ese era su lugar y que ella realmente era una vikinga.

— ¿Cómo está?—Cuestionó de repente, aplacando el revoltijo de pensamientos que abundaban en su mente.

La mirada esmeralda del castaño se alzó para encararla, eso y la cálida sonrisa en sus labios provocaron una calidez en su interior, obligando a su corazón a latir con mayor rapidez.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que había comenzado a dudar sobre la importancia de su misión. Pues si se marchaba jamás podría volver a ver sus ojos, no podría escuchar de nuevo su voz llamándola… y dejaría de ser quien recibiera sus sonrisas.

—Está bien—Respondió él trayéndola de regreso a la realidad—. Sus heridas no son graves, podrá volar dentro de poco.

—Gracias, Odín—Susurró llevándose sus manos al pecho en un vago intento por calmar a su descontrolado corazón.

Sonrió poco después de aquello. Saber que la dragona se recuperaría lanzó una oleada de alivio por todo su cuerpo, algo que en ese momento no logró comprender.

Temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener la criatura, extendió su mano temblorosa, deteniéndola en el aire a escasos centímetros del rostro escamoso de la Nadder que, algo inquieta, comenzó a olfatear provocándole cosquillas cuando el viento caliente chocaba contra su piel.

A su lado el joven castaño permanecía en silencio y expectante con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro; era como si él supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación y no estuviera dispuesto a arruinarle la sorpresa.

Pero ella, siendo Astrid, no permitiría que se divirtiera a costa suya y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle lo qué ocultaba, la Nadder Mortífera se le adelantó.

El aliento fue reemplazado por escamas en un contacto que la hizo estremecer.

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento y su mirada celeste permaneció fija en la criatura que compartía ese mismo color en su piel y que ahora la observaba con unos amplios ojos amarillos.

—Parece que le agradas—Escuchó decir al castaño que, de brazos cruzados y con el cuerpo recargado contra su Night Fury, las observaba sonriente y satisfecho.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Hiccup antes de regresar su atención a la dragona cuyos gorgoteos exigían su atención. La piel cálida en contacto con la suya, la respiración pausada y los ojos fijos en los suyos; por alguna razón toda eso le agradaba, era una sensación familiar que la llevaba de regreso a su antiguo hogar.

Al verla a los ojos y reflejarse en ellos pudo sentir como las ataduras de su alma se soltaban, liberándose de todos esos miedos e inquietudes que la atormentaban día y noche. Pero además de eso, podía ver a través de los ojos de la Nadder, descubriendo sentimientos nuevos pero a la vez conocidos que solo le dejaron una cosa en claro…

—Es igual a mí—Susurró de pronto apartando su mano y dejándola caer sobre su regazo ante la mirada curiosa de la criatura y el castaño que, aun sonriente, parecía saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo—. Es extraño, pero, cuando la vi pude verme a mí misma—Observó su mano, delineando el contorno con sus dedos fríos—. Había miedo en su mirada, miedo a estar sola y sin saber a dónde ir; miedo y tristeza y confusión…—Reveló, no muy segura de si esos sentimientos eran suyos o de ella—. Es igual a mí.

El castaño rio divertido y entusiasta.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Se quejó encarándolo, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—Nada—Tranquilizó aplacando su risa y arrodillándose junto a ella—, solo, parece que te saltaste una o dos lecciones de tu entrenamiento con dragones—Confesó con gracia llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello revuelto.

La rubia lo observó con una ceja enarcada, ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Insistió girándose por completo para observarlo mejor.

—Astrid—Suspiró a la par en que tomaba sus manos—, eso que sentiste es normal. Todos pasamos por eso cuando nos unimos a un dragón—Explicó y, como apoyo, Toothless se acercó reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño que no tardó en acariciarlo—. ¿Te conté como nos conocimos Toothless y yo?

La penetrante mirada verde del dragón estaba fija en ella a espera de una respuesta.

—Lo encontraste en el bosque, estaba herido—Dijo automáticamente regresándole la mirada al dragón.

—Lo que no te conté fue que yo lo herí al derribarlo—Confesó nervioso aumentando las caricias en su amigo—. Cuando lo encontré estuve a punto de matarlo, Berk antes era un lugar de mata o muere contra los dragones—Eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que todos en Berk habían cambiado gracias a él—, yo quería encajar, quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso, así que decidí que mataría a un Night Fury.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Hiccup sonrió agradecido regalándole una resplandeciente mirada esmeralda.

—No, no pude—Suspiró—. Otros lo habrían hecho, pero yo no. Trecientos años de tradición y yo no quise matar a un dragón—Bromeó y después carraspeó para continuar, giró su cuerpo para encarar al dragón negro cuya mirada era igual a la suya—… porque cuando lo vi a los ojos, me vi a mí mismo. Asustado, sin saber qué hacer, rendido ante la vida.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, tenía poco de conocer a Hiccup, pero en ese corto tiempo había descubierto lo gentil, comprensivo, trabajador y leal que podía llegar a ser. Ella siempre pensó que los humanos eran seres despiadados y traicioneros, no por nada terminaban matándose entre ellos y era por eso que le era difícil creer que Odín los amara tanto como se decía que lo hacía; pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Así como Hiccup cambió la forma de pensar de su tribu, también lo había hecho con ella y era algo que agradecía enormemente.

—Pero fue gracias a eso que Berk cambió—Comentó con voz suave y la mirada fija en el par de amigos.

—Sí, lo fue—Suspiró él apartando su mirada del dragón para observarla a ella—. Y no cambiaría mi decisión por nada del mundo—Sonrió con seguridad—. Astrid, este dragón te eligió y tú a ella—Señaló con la mirada a la Nadder que buscaba un lugar en el regazo de la rubia en busca de las mismas caricias que él le otorgaba a Toothless—. Una vez que te ganas la lealtad de un dragón, no hay nada que él no haría por ti.

Quizá Hiccup tenía razón sobre los dragones. Quizá Odín también tenía razón sobre los humanos. Entonces… ¿la tendría ella al abandonar su misión para estar con los mortales, para estar con Hiccup?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por la tarde, Hiccup y Toothless se marcharon para cumplir con sus deberes de jefe dejándola sola con su nueva amiga. No supo si eso resultaría bueno ahora que la dragona se encontraba consiente y muy cercana a ella; y aunque se lo hizo saber a Hiccup, este lo único que le dijo entre risas fue un _«Comienza a pensar en un nombre para ella»_ justo antes marcharse con el dragón negro.

Y ahí estaban ahora, viéndose en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer. Es cierto que había sentido una fuerte atracción por la dragona, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de tenerle un poco de miedo, después de todo era un dragón salvaje, algo que Hiccup debió tomar en cuenta antes de dejarla sola; aunque, pensándolo bien, si él confiaba en que estaría bien entonces no debía dudar, ¿o sí? Después de todo era el experto en dragones.

— **No deberías tener miedo—** La voz aguda de la dragona se alzó entre graznidos sobresaltándola **—. No te haré daño, el Padre de Todo no me lo perdonaría—** Aseguró observándola con sinceridad.

A veces olvidaba que su secreto no era desconocido por los dragones. Jamás lograría entender cómo podían ver a través de ella para descubrir lo que era realmente; no es como si tuviera escrito en la frente _«Soy una valkiria»_ en el idioma de los dragones.

— ¿Entonces tu anterior actitud fue por eso?—Quiso saber, curiosa por la respuesta que fuera a recibir; la decepción burbujeante en su interior ante la idea de que así fuera.

— **No—** Gruñó como respuesta y la decepción se esfumó **—. Me causas mucha curiosidad y, así como tú, sentí algo al verte—** Trató de explicarse con voz dulce, era extraño para ella que un dragón le hablara de esa manera cuando todos los demás solo le gritaban y molestaban, principalmente Toothless **—. Realmente creo que podemos ser grandes amigas.**

Definitivamente no era normal. No es que los dragones la odiaran, simplemente se sentían recelosos por su presencia, después de todo no es algo usual que una valkiria aparezca de la nada en Midgard y conviva entre mortales cuando su única labor es recoger sus almas durante las guerras.

— **Dime—** Habló nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos **—, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué una valkiria está viviendo entre mortales?—** Cuestionó y no podía culparla, eran preguntas que incluso ella se hacía de vez en cuando **—. ¿Acaso ese humano es tu dueño?**

A excepción de esa última.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo definitivamente se habría atragantado. Un bochorno recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, la idea de Hiccup siendo su dueño era una locura pero imaginar cómo es que sucedería fue aun peor para su descontrolada mente.

En varias ocasiones escuchó a sus hermanas hablar sobre Valkirias atrapadas en el mundo mortal por culpa de hombres que se convierten en sus dueños al robar sus plumas. A las Valkirias les encanta visitar Midgard y bañarse en los lagos por las noches, y no hay ningún problema con eso, a menos que seas descuidada y dejes a la vista tus plumas; es ahí cuando el riesgo de ser descubierta comienza, pues si un mortal toma tus plumas, entonces estás obligada a obedecerlo eternamente y nadie, ni siquiera Odín, puede librarte de eso.

Ese ha sido el destino de muchas de sus hermanas, y ahora gracias a la Nadder estaba teniendo vergonzosos pensamientos de ella siendo descubierta por Hiccup mientras se bañaba en un lago.

— **¿Entonces es eso?—** Indagó curiosa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su insistencia la hizo reaccionar obligándola a alejar esos pensamientos que solo lograban alterarla, ¡definitivamente no podía seguir pensando en eso! Aunque, Hiccup no sería capaz de obligarla a nada, ¿o sí? No sería un mal dueño, no la trataría como su propiedad…

— ¡No!—Exclamó aterrada, no solo por las ocurrencias de la dragona, sino también por sus propios pensamientos indebidos; si Freyja se enteraba estaría acabada—. Él no es…—Tartamudeó, podía sentir su rostro caliente por la vergüenza.

Los gruñidos de la Nadder sonaban como carcajadas en sus oídos y eso solo lograba frustrarla aún más. Respiró con fuerza, liberando después todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y, una vez recuperada, continuó tratando de explicarse.

—Fui enviada a cumplir con una misión.

— **¿Una misión?—** Repitió ella inclinando su cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima **—. ¿Qué clase de misión?**

Esa era la verdadera pregunta y, hasta ahora, seguía sin encontrarle una respuesta.

—No tengo idea—Confesó rendida bajando la mirada hacia su regazo donde sus manos jugaban con un trozo de paja.

— **Vaya—** Murmuró la Nadder atrayendo nuevamente su atención **—, Odín debe tener una buena razón para enviar a una de sus Valkirias a Midgard sin decirle porqué.**

Eso mismo es lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, realmente quería creer que había una razón importante para haberla enviado ahí sin tener oportunidad de negarse.

—En realidad fueron las Nornas y Freyja—Explicó entre divagaciones—, aunque Padre dio su consentimiento.

Si tan solo le hubieran explicado esa razón, todo sería más fácil, quizá incluso ya estaría de vuelta en Vingólf viviendo tranquilamente junto a sus hermanas.

— **En resumen—** Continuó pensativa y con seriedad **—, estas aquí en Midgard para cumplir con una misión de la que no sabes nada—** Se levantó temblorosa alertando a la rubia que inmediatamente se puso de pie con un salto— **. ¿Segura que no hiciste algo malo y este es tú castigo?**

Su voz burlona sirvió para tranquilizar a la Valkiria, dejándole en claro que se encontraba bien cuando esta logró incorporarse y caminar tambaleante a su alrededor.

— ¿No me crees?—Cuestionó de brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

Una risa ahogada escapo de la garganta de la Nadder celeste justo antes de detenerse frente a ella.

— **No, no, no es eso—** Aseguró observándola fijamente **—. Simplemente no es usual que una Valkiria venga a Midgard antes de que la guerra inicie—** Reveló y tenía razón, pero en ese momento otro pensamiento saltó en su mente; una guerra estaba por iniciar y eso significaba que más Valkirias aparecerían durante esta para llevarse a las almas dignas, ¿eso la pondría en un dilema? ¿Tendría que trabajar con ellas, o seguir luchando con los mortales? **—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?**

Su nueva pregunta la sobresaltó desvaneciendo esos pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso después.

—Un par de meses—Respondió automáticamente.

La Nadder murmuró algo que no logró entender antes de reanudar su caminata, ahora más firme, a su alrededor. Si tuviera que adivinar, podría decir que la dragona estaba trazando algún tipo de plan en su mente.

— **¿Y sigues sin averiguar nada?—** Cuestionó sin dejar lugar a una respuesta **—. Es muy extraño, ¿no has considerado que tal vez tu misión está lejos de esta isla?—** Arrojó una nueva interrogante que la aturdió aún más que las pasadas, realmente no había pensado en algo como eso **—. Tal vez incluso ya sea demasiado tarde para cumplirla.**

—No, sé que debo estar aquí—Dijo con rapidez tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse—. Cuando vine a Midgard llegué a Berk debido a una tormenta; si este no fuera el lugar correcto, los dioses ya me lo habrían hecho saber.

Se felicitó mentalmente por esas palabras, en el fondo sabía que era cierto y esperaba que la Nadder también lo pensara.

— **Quien sabe—** Fue su respuesta y eso la decepcionó **—, tal vez todo sea una prueba para ver qué tan eficiente eres—** ¿Acaso su tarea era preocuparla y confundirla? No quería pensar en eso porque temía que fuera verdad y aun así, confiaba en ser lo suficientemente capaz para superar cualquier obstáculo **—, ¿no suelen hacer eso los** _ **Æsir**_ **con todos sus guerreros?**

—Si es una prueba o no, es algo que no debería importar—Cortó, comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de la dragona, por ello debía dejar en claro que sus capacidades no estaban en discusión.

Ella era una Valkiria, una de las mejores guerreras de Odín; ninguna misión era lo suficientemente difícil para ella. Si supiera cuál era esa fastidiosa misión ya la había cumplido y estaría de regreso en Vingólf, quizá incluso se estuviera preparando para asistir a recoger las almas caídas en la guerra que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa idea, ¿realmente estaría dispuesta a tomar las almas de aquellos que por meses convivieron con ella, brindándole refugio y amistad? ¿Sería capaz de buscar entre sus cuerpos sin vida las almas dignas de entrar al Valhalla?

¿Y si Hiccup fuera uno de ellos?

¡No! Él no podría estar entre los guerreros caídos.

Hasta ese momento jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que el castaño muriera durante la guerra, era una idea que simplemente no tenía lugar en su mente. Era algo que no permitiría que ocurriera, por eso estaba dispuesta a luchar con ellos, para evitar que fueran unas almas más del montón a espera de ser seleccionadas para formar parte del ejercito de Odín. Y sin duda no dejaría que Hiccup pasara por eso.

— **¿Entonces no piensas cumplir con la misión?**

Esa nueva pregunta se apoderó de su atención, lanzando lejos todos los pensamientos anteriores, obligándola a recobrar la cordura y el control de sus emociones descontroladas.

—En este momento mi prioridad es ayudar a Hiccup y a Berk—Repitió lo que susurraba su mente, convenciéndose de que eso era lo correcto y que triunfaría en su objetivo de protegerlos.

— **¿Por qué?—** Insistió deteniéndose nuevamente frente a ella **—. ¿Por qué una** _ **Dísir**_ **se preocupa por lo que le ocurra a unos simples mortales? Tu trabajo solo es custodiar sus almas, no evitar que mueran.**

Era cierto pero…

—No lo sé, solo…—No habían palabras precisas para explicar algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía—, siento que es lo correcto.

Nuevamente la Nadder comenzó a murmurar, su rostro girando en todas direcciones antes de detenerse para encararla. El amarillo de sus ojos era opacado por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas en las que ella se podía reflejar.

— **Si algo sé sobre los dioses es que nunca arriesgan nada sin antes asegurarse de poder ganar—** Comentó con seguridad **—. No te enviarían aquí a menos que supieran que podrías descubrir porqué y cumplir con ello.**

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

Estaba desesperada por comprenderla, tenía tanto en lo qué pensar y los cuestionamientos de la dragona solo aumentaban sus inquietudes.

— **Es simple…—** Suspiró regresando al sitio donde estuvo durmiendo los días anteriores, se acurrucó con torpeza aun con la cabeza en alto y sin apartar la mirada de ella **—. Tal vez la verdad está oculta en tu interior esperando que la encuentres—** Explicó **—. Puede que sepas cuál es tu misión, solo que no lo recuerdas o no te has dado cuenta.**

Sus palabras tenían un poco de sentido, pero no era lo suficiente como para convencerla.

—No estoy segura de que sea así—Confesó en un suspiro.

La Nadder, rendida ante las inseguridades de la rubia, gruñó por lo bajo antes de bajar la cabeza, apoyándola sobre su cama de paja y rodeándose con su cola como protección. Sus adoloridas alas permanecían inmóviles a sus costados, cubiertas de vendajes y ungüentos con mal olor.

— **Confía en mí—** Insistió observándola con uno de sus ojos **—. Ahora que somos compañeras te ayudaré encontrar esas respuestas; cumplirás tu misión, salvarás a estos mortales—** Aseguró, había cierta confianza y alegría en su voz que simplemente no pudo decirle que no, incluso sintió como esa emoción le era transmitida; quizá no fuera tan mala idea tener a una dragona como amiga **—... y ya que andamos en eso, quizá te ayude a conquistar a ese humano.**

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—Tal vez sí era mala idea—. Hiccup y yo no, él y yo no—Los tartamudeos volvieron imposibilitándole defenderse—… Solo… ¡Solo somos amigos!

La dragona giró alzó su rostro para observarla con mayor detenimiento, gorgoteos divertidos escapaban de su garganta frustrando aún más a la rubia sonrojada.

— **Oh vamos—** Gruñó **—, pude sentir entre ustedes una fuerte atracción de apareamiento.**

— ¡No lo digas así!—Exclamó horrorizada y cubriendo su rostro colorado con sus manos.

Un bochorno recorrió su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón y calentando su piel.

— **¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?—** Añadió ella en defensa **—. Es la verdad.**

Astrid respiró profundamente conteniendo las ganas de gritar que azotaban su garganta, necesitaba recuperar el control y dejar de alterarse con cada cosa que la dragona decía.

—Hiccup y yo solo somos amigos—Repitió tranquila esta vez con suficiente claridad—, ¿de acuerdo?

La Nadder gruñó rendida como aprobación cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acostarse sobre la paja.

— **Tu mente puede decir eso—** Dijo entonces con voz suave y pausada **—, pero a quien realmente deberías escuchar es a la voz de tu corazón, él siempre tiene razón.**

Ya no quiso responder, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, después de todo ella sabía la verdad, ¿o no?

Negó suavemente apartando esos pensamientos, suspirando y sentándose de nuevo frente a la dragona que parecía dormitar. Su conversación con ella comenzó a reproducirse de nuevo en su mente, detallando cada cosa que le dijo y abrumándola al descubrir que sus argumentos no eran tan disparatados.

Quizá la respuesta si estuviera en ella, pero entonces ¿cuál podría ser?

Trató de hacer memoria, regresando a su reunión con las Nornas y repitiendo cada acción que realizó desde entonces hasta llegar a Midgard. Repasó su última conversación con Freyja y sus advertencias sobre el mundo mortal, la promesa de protegerla y su deseo de buena suerte. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que ella y las Nornas le dijeron, su insistencia y la seguridad de que sabría qué hacer cuando fuera el momento correcto.

Pero entonces, ¿cuándo seria ese momento? ¿Cuándo dejaría de estar tan confundida?

Agitó su cabeza en busca de concentración y continuó reviviendo sus memorias pasadas.

El viaje a través del Bifrost, el fuerte viento y la tormenta creciente. Los golpes del carruaje contra el puente de cristal antes de que este se desvaneciera y la dejara caer contra el océano en el que temió perecer. El carruaje convertido en barco y su instinto gritándole la dirección que debía tomar…

—Eso es…—Susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante? Desde un principio algo en su interior la había guiado por el camino correcto, estaba tan claro y ella jamás se detuvo a analizarlo.

No fue una casualidad que llegara a Berk, incluso podía asegurar que esa tormenta tampoco lo fue y puede que su encuentro con Hiccup tampoco fuera cosa de un simple accidente.

La voz de Freyja volvió de golpe repitiendo lo que tiempo atrás le había dicho.

 _«Las Nornas obran de formas misteriosas, nunca dicen más de lo que ellas consideran necesario»_

—El destino es complicado—Repitió ahora ella en voz baja continuando con ese recuerdo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en su rostro, iluminándolo con ayuda de la luz que reflejaban sus ojos azules. Su nueva amiga tenía razón, la respuesta estaba ahí esperando a que ella la descubriera.

Pues incluso ese día, sin entender las razones del por qué había sido enviada a Midgard, al conocer a Hiccup y verlo a los ojos supo por un pequeño momento que él era la razón por la que estaba ahí…

— ¿Realmente será él?—Susurró al vacío observando por la compuerta abierta del establo el radiante cielo azul del exterior.

 _«El destino es un guía, un camino que debemos seguir para llegar al lugar y momento correcto, aquél en el que nos fue asignado estar. Por eso se dice que todos estamos destinados a hacer o ser algo en específico. Y si las Nornas te eligieron es porque tu destino así lo dicta.»_

Tal vez nunca abandonó su misión después de todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tal y como dijo Hiccup en cuestión de días la Nadder Mortífero se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder volar de nuevo y ahora, después de varios intentos y pruebas de vuelo, estaban los cuatro ahí surcando el cielo alrededor de la isla de Berk.

—Con cuidado Astrid, no la fuerces mucho—Le indicaba el castaño pasando a su lado con Toothless.

Esa era la primera vez que ella y su amiga volaban juntas, a diferencia de los cortos vuelos que tuvo con Hiccup y Toothless, este le parecía más arriesgado. Los temblorosos y torpes movimientos de la Nadder y la falta de una montura para sujetarse solo lograban ponerla nerviosa.

Volar con un dragón era muy diferente a volar con un Pegaso junto a sus hermanas.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, si estás nerviosa ella lo sentirá—Insistía él volando a su alrededor—. Solo despeja tu mente, respira profundo y confía en ella.

— **Si te caes será una vista realmente increíble—** Se burló Toothless.

La Nadder, nada contenta con su comentario, le lanzó un par de púas con su cola obligándolo a retroceder.

— ¡Cuidado!—Exclamó Haddock aferrándose a su silla—, démosle algo de espacio, amigo. No debe estar acostumbrada a volar en conjunto.

— **No creo que sea eso—** Gruñó el Night Fury con la mirada fija en la dragona.

En parte Hiccup tenía razón, era usual que los dragones se sintieran amenazados cuando uno nuevo llegaba a su territorio, en especial cuando este era un dragón salvaje. Por otro lado, Toothless sabía que sus acciones no fueron del agrado de la Nadder, aunque claro esa no era su intención.

—Tranquila, amiga, solo ignóralo—Susurró Astrid inclinándose sobre su cuello para ser escuchada solo por ella—. Además, sé que no me dejarías caer—Le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su anterior posición.

La dragona no muy satisfecha asintió, relajando su cuerpo y retrayendo sus púas para sorpresa del castaño que observaba todo con detenimiento.

—Vaya, parece que su lazo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba—Mencionó irguiéndose sobre su montura ahora sin sujetarse, la brisa fresca agitaba su cabello castaño que resplandecía con la luz del sol dándole una tonalidad rojiza—. ¿Ya le diste un nombre?

La Valkiria sonrió ante su pregunta, o al menos eso es lo que quiso pensar, pues la visión del joven a su lado era algo que también la incitaba a sonreír.

—Sí—Se apresuró a decir—, Stormfly—Su sonrisa aumentó, su trenza rubia danzaba con el viento y sus manos acariciaban el cuello escamoso de la Nadder que gruñía satisfecha—. Porque fue debido a una tormenta que llegué aquí y conocí esta nueva vida— _Y también a ti._

—Stormfly—Repitió Hiccup dirigiendo su vista al cielo despejado—, me gusta.

Ahora él también sonreía, giró su rostro para observarla a la par en que volvía a su posición habitual sobre la montura, indicándole a Toothless que se acercara a ellas con cautela. Astrid imitó sus movimientos y Stormfly también comenzó a moverse.

Desde el día en el establo había estado analizando la situación que vivía, los sentimientos y presentimientos que tuvo cuando lo conoció; poco a poco comenzó a comprender todo lo vivido descubriendo nuevas posibilidades. Esta vez no pensaba ignorar sus instintos pues, después de todo ese tiempo junto a Hiccup en Berk, después de tanto pensar en lo que debía hacer, su futuro parecía más claro ante sus ojos. Y ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse para ayudar y defender a esos mortales, porque aunque seguía sin entender qué debía hacer, sabía que era su deber ayudarlos. Pues tal vez sus presentimientos eran acertados y quizá ese era el lugar donde debía estar.

Quizá su misión estuviera ahí en Berk y, quizá, Hiccup sí estaba relacionado con ella.

—Astrid…—Llamó Hiccup conforme la distancia que los separaba disminuía, pero algo más llamó su atención obligándolo no solo a apartar la mirada, sino también haciendo que Toothless se detuviera—. ¿Qué es eso?—Murmuró señalando a la distancia donde ahora su atención estaba concentrada.

Tanto la Valkiria como la Nadder giraron sus rostros para observar lo que el castaño les indicaba, sorprendiéndose cuando notaron lo mismo que él.

Ahí en la distancia poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse visibles una innumerable cantidad de barcos cuyas insignias eran conocidas por el joven jefe de Berk.

—Drago Bludvist—Susurró, no había duda de que sus temores eran acertados.

El final estaba cerca y ninguno de ellos podría hacer algo para evitarlo.

* * *

 _ **Valkirias y sus plumas:**_ Entre muchas de las leyendas se encuentran aquellas que cuentan cómo las Valkirias descendían por la noche a Midgard con sus alas blancas para bañarse en los lagos retirándose las alas que se convertían en una capa de plumas y que, si estas plumas eran tomadas por un mortal, este se convertiría en el dueño de la Valkiria obligándola a permanecer en el mundo mortal.

 _ **Æsir:**_ Son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico (conjunto de dioses dentro de una mitología). Están emparentados con Odín y habitan en el Asgard, siendo mencionados bajo el término genérico _guðin_ , «dios». Dentro de la historia nórdica, los Æsir se enfrentaron en una guerra contra los Vanir, el segundo grupo de dioses.

 _ **Dísir:**_ Son un grupo de seres divinos femeninos al servicio de Odín que son relacionadas mayormente con la muerte y el fallecimiento. Entre ellas destacan las Valkirias y las Nornas, entre otros seres más.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí…**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Será acaso que Astrid no se equivoca? ¿Hipo realmente está vinculado con su misión? ¡¿Cuál es la misión?! Algún día lo descubriremos e.e ok ya…**

 **Respondo:**

 **RoxFiedler:** Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustara, espero que este también fuera de tu agrado. Astrid y sus dudas cada vez son menos insistentes, poco a poco todo comienza a tomar sentido jeje… y me gustó tu comentario sobre que estar en Midgard la está volviendo humana, es un buen resumen de lo que le está ocurriendo e.e y bueno, ¡Storm viene con todo! Espero no haberte decepcionado con el comienzo amistoso de ella y Astrid.

 **Guest:** Ya seguí, ya seguí XD

 **Sandy97:** ¡Nueva lectora! :D me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que todo mi esfuerzo con las investigaciones surta el efecto deseado jeje, el detalle de los dragones hablando me salió sin querer, no lo tenía planeado pero me ha gustado e.e en fin… lamento muchísimo la demora, espero seguir teniéndote aquí para leer esta pequeña historia.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS.**_


	7. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

¡ESTO SIGUE SIN SER UN CAPÍTULO!

(El mensaje es el mismo, sólo lo actualicé)

Lo siento, sé lo molesto y decepcionante que es ver que un fic fue actualizado y al abrirlo te das cuenta que se trata de un tonto aviso de la escritora u.u ¡Pero es necesario en este momento!

Y antes de que se lo pregunten, no, no estoy aquí para anunciar que cancelaré este fic... aunque igual puede que lo que estoy por decir no les agrade, pero, en fin...

La situación es la siguiente.

Durante el último año he descuidado mucho los fanfic's, e irónicamente es a causa de la universidad (y de haberme mudado de casa). Lo sé, lo sé, esa excusa ya está muy usada; yo pensaba igual que ustedes... pero ahora sé que cuando un escritor te dice que no podrá actualizar como antes (o incluso abandonará sus fics) debido a la universidad, es porque ¡es cierto! Pero, pero... yo definitivamente no seré del montón que abandona todo.

Soy como Anakin Skywalker en estos momentos, me he convertido en lo que juré destruir XD ok ya, basta de bromas...

Como dije, no voy a abandonar los fics, pero si haré algo un tanto molesto para todo lector.

La decisión fue poner en hiatus dos de mis tres fics de HTTYD.

Actualmente el único en hiatus es este, pues ya acabé VDP y UE es el siguiente en la lista.

Suena horrible, lo sé, ¡pero dejen que les explique!

Okay, hagamos un conteo de los fics:

1.- La Venganza del Pasado.

Inicio de publicación: 2014

Capítulos: 53

Tiempo al aire: 4 años.

[YA FINALIZADO]

2.- La Última Esperanza.

Inicio de publicación: 2016

Capítulos: 21

Tiempo al aire: 3 años

3.- Sigue a tu Destino.

Inicio de publicación: 2017

Capítulos: 5

Tiempo al aire: 1 año

UE se suponía que era un proyecto de UN año, y STD debía ser algo fácil y rápido de terminar... pero estamos avanzando realmente muy despacio y por eso hay tantos atrasos.

VDP logró ser terminado mediante esta técnica, así que la estamos repitiendo con el resto.

Aún recuerdo mis inicios como Fanficker, cuando actualizaba cada semana. Después se volvió cada quince días y luego pasamos a un mes... pero ahora, ¡ahora es cada mil años! He llegado a tardar hasta 8 meses en actualizar uno de estos fics. Sin contar el año entero que tardé en actualizar el fic de Ninjago (pero de ese no hablaremos aquí, solo diré que ese tiene el mismo tiempo de VDP y no va ni a la mitad)

La ventaja es que los dos fics restantes ya están en sus últimos capítulos. Y por lo mismo siento más presión en terminarlos. Al principio la "técnica" de turnar las actualizaciones pareció surtir efecto, pero ahora ya no es tan efectivo. Incluso a mí se me olvida en qué se quedó el ultimo capitulo y tengo que releer uno o dos capítulos anteriores para poder reanudarlo. Por si fuera poco, estoy comenzando a mezclar las ideas en mi cabeza y eso provoca que las historias comiencen a parecerse en algunas situaciones.

Si a eso le sumamos que también estuve trabajando en mi novela, ya imaginaran el revoltijo mental que tengo en estos momentos. ¡Un completo caos!

En resumen, es por esto que tomé esta decisión. ¡Pero no se preocupen! El hiatus será temporal y aunque piensen que es mentira y que voy a fallarles de nuevo, créanme que esta vez planeo dar todo de mí para cumplirlo. Estoy cansada de fallarles a ustedes y a mí misma.

Por eso Sigue a Tu Destino estará en pausa moentras me dedico a tiempo completo con La Última Esperanza.

El plan inicial era acabar los tres antes de que el 2018 terminara, plan fallido pero bueno. En los próximos meses estaré terminando con UE y después continuaremos con STD.

Esa es la decisión que tomé y espero que la acepten o, al menos, puedan comprenderme.

En situaciones desesperadas se toman medidas desesperadas. Y en este momento ya no se me ocurre otra manera para cumplir con estos fics que definitivamente no deseo cancelar, mucho menos ahora que están por terminar.

Pueden odiarme, abandonarme o enviar a sus dragones a matarme. Aun así daré lo mejor de mí y cumpliré mi palabra. Quiero traer de regreso a la vieja DV que cumplía a tiempo con sus promesas, estoy harta de ser esta persona irresponsable y pesimista en la que poco a poco me convertí en este último año.

Y este es el primer paso para lograrlo. Solo espero que sigan aquí para apoyarme...

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Lamento mucho las molestias que pueda provocarles. Y de todo corazón deseo que puedan seguir disfrutando de lo poco que les ofrezco.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí. Gracias a todos los que leen mis escritos.

Gracias de todo corazón.


End file.
